Nightingale
by MidnightPenguin
Summary: I smiled slightly as he sat down next to me, handing me a bowl of oatmeal. "What, you're not going to ask what I did?" He looked at me before scratching the back of his neck, drawing attention to his spikes. "I figure you get enough comments about it, same as me and my spikes." (Ben/Oc Story. Starts in Season 1 and will continue to the final season. Obviously AU since well.. OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello all... if you are currently reading my ROTG sequel The Forgotten Guardian then you know that I am having awful writer's block. I am going through Everlasting and rewriting it to help me get back to where I was on the sequel. I am posting this Falling skies fic because it's coming to an end and I am dying from all the crap going on. I am in love with Ben Mason and(SPOILER FOR 5TH SEASON) when he had his heart torn to shreds by Maggie (Which was a pairing I hated, she and Hal deserve each other) He needs a girl who like him for him with out anything science-fiction causing it. All the other Ben/Oc fics I've found are quite terrible in my opinion... you know instant falling in love and them kissing already and cliche after cliche and it being super immature.. ugh so I decided to add to the pool, hopefully this isn't awful? I have this story rated T for now, but know this show and how my stories tend to get pretty raw with feelings it might change to an M rating. I'll let you all know. The title was inspired by the song Nightingale-Demi Lovato, for a scene that I have in mind for the future. But yeah.. Enjoy, and review! The rewritten version of Everlasting is on Ao3 and is titled Second Chance. Now there's some deviations from the show, some pieces of Dialogue switched around to different characters and some slight differences in how things are described to how they look.**

 **~MP~**

* * *

 _Revelation ; Chapter 9: 7 And the shapes of the locusts [were] like unto horses prepared unto battle; and on their heads [were] as it were crowns like gold, and their faces [were] as the faces of men. 8 And they had hair as the hair of women, and their teeth were as [the teeth] of lions. 9 And they had breastplates, as it were breastplates of iron; and the sound of their wings [was] as the sound of chariots of many horses running to battle. 10 And they had tails like unto scorpions, and there were stings in their tails: and their power [was] to hurt men five months. 11 And they had a king over them, [which is] the angel of the bottomless pit, whose name in the Hebrew tongue [is] Abaddon, but in the Greek tongue hath [his] name Apollyon.-The Bible_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"In this world we live in, it's okay to be afraid."

"Are you afraid Jane?"

I looked into the brown eyes of Matt Mason and smiled slightly as I tugged at my gloves.

"Yes, but instead of letting my fear paralyze me I use it to keep going. I use it to stay alive."

Matt continued drawing a picture of his entire family before inhaling deeply and asking me quietly.

"Where were you when the ships came, Jane?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my choppy dirty blonde hair and pulled it back in a pony tail as I drew along side Matt. It's been six months since they invaded, and a majority of the human population has either been captured or killed or is on the run, fighting to survive. We are what is left of Massachusetts, some people started running North when the Aliens hit the major cities and set up base while some just ran to the country. Trying to get away and survive for as long as they could before running out of food. I'm apart of a civilian militia, Massachusetts Militia, which is just a small branch of the 1st Continental Army. I'm just considered a Civilian, but I help keep the children occupied and out of the fighters hair like a lot of the other teenagers my age.

" I was with my Grandfather when they came. We were getting ready to go to his retirement ceremony when they attacked.."

I inhaled deeply and continued dragging the borrowed crayon over the construction paper we found, I over heard Anne talking to the other kids who were drawing as well. Anne Glass is the Doctor for the Second Massachusetts, Or Mass as everyone likes to abbreviate, she's sort of like the mother to everyone, patient or not. She looked at us and walked over to see how Matt's drawing was coming along.

"Matt, what have you drawn here?"

Matt looks up at me and I smile slightly and nod my head telling him that it's okay. He looks down as he turned the paper around so Anne can see it and he points to a woman in his drawing of his family.

"My Mom..."

Anne smiled at him and spun the drawing back around so it was facing him again.

"It was after the invasion and she went to get food but she never came back. We found her... she was dead. Dad said we had to leave and Ben was over at Nick's house... We think they might have got him. We aren't sure."

I let out a silent sigh and picked up a drawing with only three people on it. You could tell it was the remaining Mason men. I nudged Matt slightly and handed him the drawing before asking him quietly.

"And this one, Matt?"

He sighed and placed the drawing down so Anne could see as well. I looked over at the eight year old, his hair was starting to curl and I could see that he was carrying so much weight on those small shoulders of his.

"That's with me, Dad and Hal."

His voice broke slightly and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed the side of his head before saying lowly.

"It's all right Matt. You, your dad and Hal are okay. Nothings gonna happen to you guys."

Matt shook his head and looked up at Anne then at me.

"Well, they were okay this morning... But I don't know about now. They went out... They're fighting."

I nodded my head slightly and gave Matt a squeeze and was about to stand up when Anne placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Jane, what did you draw?"

I sighed and handed her my drawing and looked down at my muddy hiking boots and mumbled.

"My parents and friends from school..."

Anne nodded and handed it back to me, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I folded my drawing and placed it in my back pocket of my dusty jeans before zipping up my dark brown leather jacket. I turned and started to walk away when I felt a hand tug at my sleeve. I looked down and into Matt's eyes and he frowned as he looked up at me expectant. I sighed and sat back down with him and Anne and brought my knees up to my chest.

" I was with my Grandfather when they invaded, so he took me to my parents and the skitters had already gotten to them. My Mom was still alive, but only had enough energy to tell me to keep safe... My friends... well I was going to be a sophomore at Somerville high school... I don't know what happened to Kevin and J.J..."

Anne sighed and placed her hand on my head and and stood before motioning me over with her, wherever she was going. I nodded and stood up and nudged Matt slightly. He looked up at me and stood before handing me his drawings and giving me a hug.

"Matt, why don't you try to get some sleep? Your dad and Hal will be back soon."

He nodded before walking over to a seat that was leant against the wall and curled up in a ball to trying to sleep. I sighed and walked over to Anne who started ladling food onto plates. I handed her Matt's drawings and she smiled in thanks before placing them beside the other kids drawings.

" They're doing a lot better.. the kids."

Anne nodded as I placed my hand on their shoulder letting them pull away from the hot pans and started stirring the food before placing the food on their plates as well.

" Yeah they are." Anne said, her breath low as a bunch of kids ran pass them, squealing and trying not to run into the adults that surrounded them.

"You're not doing to bad yourself Jane."

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and continued looking at the food, before looking up as Anne placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked into her brown eyes as they bore into my brown and blue eyes, questions and worry filled their depths as her hand squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm not really noticing any improvement in myself... They still won't let me fight. I'm older than Jimmy!"

Anne smiled and let her hand drop from my shoulder before going back to her task.

"Your Grandfather won't let you fight until you're emotionally stable, and you can hit a target."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at some of the people in line, murmuring your welcomes and good wishes.

"No, He won't let me fight because I'm his granddaughter."

I walked away to start putting away some of the excess food that wasn't being used. I picked up a crate full of canned food and placed it in the bed of a truck, I turned back to see Anne talking to a man with short brown hair, Tom Mason. He handed Anne a can of tuna and started to walk away when Anne quickly handed him two pieces of paper and pointed at one. Hal walked behind his dad and looked over his shoulder before shaking his head as he continued to walk passed his dad and Anne towards some of the motorbikes. I walked over to them as a guard ran up to Tom and Anne.

"Tom, Tom! Porter wants to see you!"

Tom handed the drawings back to Anne and walked with him down a dark hallway. I looked up at Anne with a confused expression before shrugging my shoulders and trailing after Tom.

"Jane, where are you going?"

I looked at Anne over my shoulder and called back.

"To see what my Grandfather's planning."

"Come on in, Tom."

I peered around the corner to see Tom walk into the room that my Grandfather was in hesitantly. I waved at one of the guys guarding the door and handed him a piece of bread and he nodded as I leaned against the door beside him as my Grandfather spoke up.

"Gents, the city's lost, so we're on the move. But, we're gonna slit up, go to ground, where we can hide and scavenge."

I shook my head in confusion as Tom spoke.

"We can't leave the city. They've got prisoners. What about the Harnessed kids?"

I heard my grandfather sigh before speaking gruffly.

"You're not the only guy with a kid that's MIA. We're all in this together, and you've got two other sons to worry about."

I bit my lip as I thought back to Matt and how he's always worrying about his Dad and big brother. I heard Dan Weaver speak lowly, his voice rumbling out and he spoke respectfully to my Grandfather.

"I have to agree with him there. We can't leave the city."

"We've got not choice. We've picked the area clean of weapons and food. The Skitter aerial sensors are beginning to pick up units of 500, 600 humans."

I looked up at the guard and he nodded his head and traded me spots so I could peak inside of the room to see Weaver look my Grandfather in the eye.

"I'll tell you what we need to do: We need to stay here, and fight."

I watched as my Grandfather grew annoyed and took a step closer to Weaver.

"Listen to me, Weaver. We are splitting up into units of 300, I've already sent out nine of these units. You're the last three."

My Grandfather stood up straighter and his eyes flicked to the door and made contact with mine. I inhaled sharply and hid behind the wall again listening to the snickers of the guard next to me.

"Get caught eavesdropping again, Janie?"

I elbowed him in the rib, which was hard with his gun strapped to his shoulder along with all of his ammo blocking my way. He laughed harder, trying to stay quiet so as to not draw anymore suspicion to him for letting me eavesdrop. The rest of the meeting was muffled as the men talked lower so I wouldn't over hear anymore. Suddenly, all of the men left the room, minus two. I looked into the room to see Tom walking out of the room, his head slightly bowed. I was about to walk away when I made eye contact with my grandfather.

"Jane Annabeth Melton, how many times have I told you not to eavesdrop on meetings that involve anything with the militia?"

I walked into the room, head bowed as I picked at my fingernails, my heavy boots dragging as I stood in front of my Grandfather.

"Too many."

"Damn right, too many times. You're to young to be knowing about what's going on with battle strategies!"

I rolled my eyes and lifted my head to look him in the eye, Blue eyes met one brown and one blue set of eyes as we stared at each other. I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned on my left leg, cocking my hip out as I inhaled deeply.

"To young? Pappy, I'm 15! Jimmy in the Second Mass is 13 and he's a fighter! What's so different between him and me?"

He shook his head and walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"There is nothing different between you two besides the fact that you're my granddaughter, and I need to keep you safe."

I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Where are you going when the last three units go out?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes before sitting in a wooden chair in front of the board they were using.

"I'll be going with a majority of the Science and Medical people, But you're staying with the Second mass."

I opened my mouth to protest when he placed a finger over my lips to silence me.

"You're staying with the second mass because Dan Weaver is a good soldier and I've seen him operate darling. Besides, you seem to hang out with alot of the people from the second mass anyhow. I didn't think it would've been fair to tear you away from them."

I looked down at my boots as his words hit me. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as he swayed from side to side, his head rested on top of mine as we enjoyed a couple of moments as Grandfather and Granddaughter.

"Okay... I love you Grandpa..."

"I love you to Janie... Now, with your being a fighter..."

I pulled away and looked into my grandfathers eyes and they filled with emotion. I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"I know, you don't want me to be in danger."

He chuckled and nudged me slightly, causing me to look up at him.

" I don't want you to be a fighter until you can hit a target with one of your arrows. I remember your parents talking about how you had joined the archery team at your school before the invasion."

He pulled away from me and picked up a black crossbow with a strap from the riser to the stock and a matching quiver with twenty-four bolts waiting to be placed.

"Now, I know you're more familiar with a regular bow bu-"

I hugged him tightly, laughing as I jumped in place and gently pulled the crossbow from his grasp.

"No, it's perfect. I'll find a compound bow or construct my own long bow."

He smiled and sat down in front of me as he began teaching me everything he knew about crossbows.

I stood above my sleeping bag and what belongings I did have and sighed as I looked at my watch on my left wrist. 10:00PM. I rubbed my face and pulled off my boots and slipped inside my sleeping bag, listening to those who are one night watch or just can't sleep. I over heard Hal and Karen talking about their motorbikes and which is better for scouting and off roading.

"Sure, the 250's faster, but it's just lousy off-road. Little 175's are better for scouting, but it's just so damn loud."

I heard Hal hum deep in his throat before responding to Karen, his voice softening when he looked over his shoulder to see others sleeping.

"Scott thinks he can rig up some sort of muffler for it and maybe the-"

"Thought you might be hungry."

I rolled over to see Lourdes walk over to Hal and Karen, a small smile on her face as she approached them and handed Hal some food.

"I was worried about you."

I groaned loudly and sat up glaring at the three.

"Guy's seriously? We're moving out tomorrow, Lourdes we need to be sharp just in case the skitters attack."

Karen looked me in the eye, her's wide with thanks as Lourdes mumbled an apology at me. I nodded my head at Lourdes letting her know it was alright and laid back down in my sleeping bag, using my leather jacket as a pillow and stared at the ceiling and letting the crackling of the fire lull me to sleep.

I sat on the hood of Weavers car, pulling back the hammer on my crossbow aiming it and pressing the trigger, letting the strings vibrate as I dry fired it while I listened to my Grandfather speaking to Weaver. After about 2 more dry fires he walked up to me and placed a hand on my head, causing my layers that had fallen out of my pony-tail to stick up as he rubbed my head. I squealed lightly and ducked away from his hand by sliding off the hood. I smiled up at him and placed my crossbow over my shoulder and hefted my backpack on as well. I looked up at him and he smiled at me and held his arms out.

"Be safe out there alright, Janie?"

I pulled away slightly, looking up at him as he spoke.

"I want you to listen to Dan."

I nodded before pulling away and saluting my grandfather.

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled and pulled me in for one last hug, squeezing tightly before pulling away and kissing my forehead and looking over at Captain Weaver.

"Dan, don't let her become a fighter until she has this crossbow mastered. I'll try to make rounds through the Units when I can."

I nodded as Weaver let out a 'Yes, sir'. My grandfather kissed my forehead once more before walking towards the Unit he was going with and getting inside one of the cars and driving off. I looked at Weaver and he nodded, indicating that I get a move on. I nodded and walked off to find some of the younger kids who I would be in charge of. I spotted Matt with Tom and Anne and walked up to him, my hand held out for him to take. He smiled and grabbed my hand and we started to walk just a couple paces ahead of Tom and Anne, making sure to stay in their sights.

"Okay, Load them up!"

I smiled as everyone started moving as one, and falling into a comfortable pace for everyone young and old. I looked down at Matt who was staring at the ground, the look that he was carrying the world on his shoulder's back on his face. I nudged his shoulder, causing him to look up at me in question.

"What's up Matt?"

He shook his head and wouldn't respond to my nudges. I frowned and looked back at Tom who was looking sadly at Matt, the same look hanging around him as he looked at his son. I caught his eye and mouthed

'What happened?'

Tom sighed and used his hands to make a triangle on his head while mouthing

'Birthday.'

I nodded and mouthed back in reply, looking in front of me every now and then to make sure I wouldn't run into anyone or trip.

' I'll see what I can do.'

Tom smiled and placed his hands together and bent forward slightly mouthing his thanks. I nodded and let go of Matt's hand only for it to go through his hair, ruffling the slightly curly hair and pulling him close as we continued on.

It was around Noon when we stopped to rummage through a grocery store that had it's windows broken and a majority of the shelves were picked clean besides the few items that no one really wanted. I left Matt outside guarding my stuff while I rummaged through the shelves along with Anne, Lourdes and a couple other people. I had my jacket tied around my waist as Anne walked passed me, holding a piece of cloth to her face trying to block out the smells. I brushed my bangs out from my eyes and sighed heavily and she spoke out loud to everyone.

"I wish there was more food."

Our eyes met and I nodded in agreement as she walked out just as Tom yelled out to Weaver, his arms flailing in the air as his face turned slightly red.

"All right, we'll make do!"

I walked out after her as Weaver yelled back in reply, pointing to Tom then at the people milling about.

"Alright! The rest of us will follow the commuter rail west! We'll meet at the Littleton Bridge! Pick your squad! Good luck!"  
Anne rushed up to Tom and spoke to him in hushed tones. I smiled lightly at Hal as he passed Matt and I to talk to his dad. I knelt next to Matt who was playing with some of the straps on my backpack.

"I'll be right back Matt."

He sighed and looked up at me, before looking back down nodding his head slightly as he undid one of the knots and redid it. I walked up to Tom as he told Hal to go with Karen to find Dai, Click and Anthony and another person to volunteer for the mission.

"Hey Tom."

"Not now Jane."

I sighed and undid my pony-tail then pulled my hair up higher before tying my hair holder around my dirty blonde locks.

"Tom please just hear me out!"

Tom turned towards me his face open and eyes full of question as I took a deep breath before speaking.

" I wanna go-"

"Let me stop you right there Jane."

I sighed and looked down placing my hands in my pockets while digging the toe of my boots into the road as Tom spoke.

" I know you want to fight, go on recon and the like. But I heard the deal Porter and Weaver made. You are not to go on missions of any sort until you have your crossbow perfected. Now, when you're at Littleton Bridge you can practice while you watch Matt."

I sighed and chewed on the inside of my cheek as the wind blew my bangs out of my eyes.

" Yeah, but how am I going to get any experience if no one will even give me a chance?"

Tom placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up.

"You'll get your chance. For now, keep your word to your grandfather. Alright?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded as he walked towards Matt and lifted him up on the bed of one of the trucks and spoke lowly as he started loading some of the supplies we found into it and taking some things out. Hal made eye contact with his dad as I walked up listening to Matt end his sentence of his birthday wish.

"-school, my ripstik, and Ben and mom."

I looked at Matt as I leaned against the side of the truck, folding my arms across the top and resting my chin on them as I swung one leg in front of the other.

"You were telling me just the other day how much you didn't like school."

Matt looked up at me and stuck his tongue out at me as he spoke, attitude and whine mixed together as the noises of people milling around and working floated passed us.

"Well, I like it now... Dad,"

He looked at his father and sighed before looking down at his hands.

"I just want everything back the way it was."

Tom looked at Matt, rubbing his hands down his sides before raising them slightly, motioning Matt to him.

"Come here. So do I... So do I."

Tom kissed the top of Matt's head before pulling him off the truck and setting him on the ground in front of Hal who stood up and throwing fake punches before he ruffled his little brothers hair. He made Matt look up at him before speaking.

"It's gonna get better."

He held his hand out for a low five and just before Matt's hand made contact he pulled back, shaking his hand.

"So slow."

Matt frowned and lunged for Hal's other hand, hitting it before looking up at his brother, a smile gracing his features before he ran over to my side.

"Faster than you!"

Hal scoffed and looked from his brother to me before running a hand through his hair.

"Dream on."

I laughed at their antics and ruffled Matt's hair before swaying from side to side as His dad walked off with Hal. I looked down at Matt and nudged him to move along with the rest of the group.

It had been a day since Tom and the squad he picked left to get food. I was standing on the edge of the river, aiming my crossbow at an old piece of Styrofoam that I had found on the side of the road we were traveling on. I lowered the stock from my shoulder to adjust the sights before raising it to my shoulder once more and aiming at the Styrofoam. I inhaled deeply and aimed slightly down and to the right of the bulls eye before I gently added pressure to the trigger. The bolt shot through the air and landed deeply into the Styrofoam a couple of inches to the left of the bulls eye.

"Wow, you're already pretty good at that."

I looked over my shoulder to see Hal standing on the slight hill, his hands cradling his rifle as he observed me.

"Yeah well. Anything with arrows just comes naturally to me. You should see me with an actual bow."

I sighed and walked up to the target and pulled the bolt from it, causing a sharp shriek to sound through the area as I pulled. I placed the bolt in my side quiver and slung my crossbow over my shoulder and lifting the target up as well. I walked passed Hal before stopping on the road and looked back at him, my bangs getting in my eyes as the wind blew from the west.

"How did the raid go?"

Hal sighed and nodded his head before walking up to me.

"Surprisingly well... We found Ben."

I smiled and walked towards the rest of the of the civilians who were enjoying the last couple of moments of peace before continuing on to our next camping site.

"Well, maybe soon I'll meet the prodigal son when he returns."

Hal smiled and snagged a poorly wrapped ripstik from the back of the truck that they took on the mission, and he handed me a black helmet. I spied Matt standing next to Anne, Lourdes and Tom looking at a small cupcake that had an unlit match stick in it. Lourdes lit the match then once Matt blew the flame out she removed the charred stick out of the cake and walked away with Anne. I nudged Hal and nodded towards Tom and Matt. Hal sighed and ran up to his dad and Matt and handed the ripstik to his younger brother who unwrapped it easily and smiled up at his father and brother. I rushed up to them and bent down slightly to placed the helmet on his head and clipping it to his head. I pushed his head slightly causing the young boy to smile up at at me.

"Ride, fool. We only have 10 minutes."

Matt smiled at his dad and brother and started riding around in a circle, twisting and turning as a bunch of other kids circled around watching in awe and excitement. What Matt did next sent a jolt of pride through me which caused me to look over at Tom. Matt hopped off the ripstik and high fived a boy a couple inches taller than him. It continued like this, almost every kid was able to get a turn until Captain Weaver gave the signal for us all to get a move on. I sighed and walked over to the side of the bridge and picked up the rest of my stuff and slung it onto my back. I walked up to Karen before she started her bike.

"So.. Acton Armory?"

She looked at me and nodded before turning over the engine on her bike and sighing as she sped towards the front of the unit.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Well... what did you guys think? Guest or not review and let me know what you all think. Jane is a character in progress and I'm trying to make her as different as I can with her still being a regular human girl. Let me know thoughts, suggestions anything. The next chapter will be 1x04 Silent Kill. I want to have it be a slow burn, but not slower than clams- they move very slowly, slower than snails-. I imagine that they will finally get together around season 2 after Tom comes back. Review!  
**_

 _ **~MP~**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Hey guys! Long chapter I know, Ben's in it and I hope I did it justice! Let me know what you all think! Read and Review! I'm gonna try to post as much as I can and as often as I can. But once we enter the Second season it will slow down by a lot because I do not have that Box Set yet :(

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2-Silent Kill-  
**_

 **The cost of freedom is always high, but Americans have always paid it. And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender, or submission.**  
 **-John F. Kennedy**

* * *

It's been a week since Tom and his squad raided the distribution center, and a lot has happened in just seven days.

When we set up in a large meadow near the Acton Armory we ran into a group of "Apocalyptic outlaws". Only two of them survived, a man named John Pope and a girl named Maggie, I've yet to learn her last name. We are now located at John F. Kennedy high school, I've been getting the grouping with my crossbow closer together on the targets, practicing every chance I could when I wasn't watching Matt and a couple of other kids when they were done with their lessons from Uncle Scott and other adults. On top of us gaining some people into the Second Mass, well one working alongside the fighters while one ran off the first chance he was given and another being a kid who was harnessed, we also lost some people.

Click was one of the fighters that Tom always chose when doing missions and when they were scouting the inside of the Acton Armory dying from two arrows to the chest and Karen... She was Hals partner and she was a friend of mine. Granted we didn't really talk much, the only thing we had in common was that we found Lourdes annoying and that we were of the female population looking to prove themselves in this screwed up world we now live in.

Currently I was sitting next to Captain Weaver, his jacket in my hands as I stitched a homemade patch with the lettering 2nd Mass. onto the sleeve under the American flag. We were currently talking about the differences between guns and bows when Tom and Hal walked inside.

"We just got the report from the recon team. The other group of harnessed kids didn't come back last night. Ben's group is still there."

I looked up from my sewing and at the Mason men who came to a stop in front of the desk that Captain Weaver was sat behind. I glanced at him, my eyes full of hope that he would let me listen to the possible plan when he shook his head and motioned towards the door.

I let out a silent sigh and placed his jacket on the desk before maneuvering passed the two men standing and walking out the door. I was about to shut the door when I heard Tom start talking to Weaver about how many Mech's and Skitters there were. I shut the door and rushed to the other end where the extra door was for the classroom and stood just outside the door.

"Okay, there's a Mech here . We rip out this window, eight go in."

I shook my head and hit it against the wall as Tom continued going on about his plan.

"We assume that the noise wakes up the Skitters and draws the Mech. The Mech comes around. It gets blown up right here. Inside, we've got two men on this door facing the hallway continuous fire once the Skitters show up. That leaves six men in the room to kill the Skitters."

I ran my hand through my bangs before rubbing my face and inching into the doorway to see Weavers reaction.

"Hard to time that Tom."

Tom shook his head and continued on.

"We grab the kids escape through the window and disapear into the forest."

"Tom, in the heat of the moment flaws in the plan can be overlooked. Now, if the skitters break through into the room, or circle around outside to intercept you, you fail."

"I can take that risk."

I grumbled and slowly walked inside the room, catching Weavers eye and immediately noting the irritation that he has for me eavesdropping.

"But what about the kids?"

Tom and Hal spun around to look at me, faces slightly scrunched and red due to the fact that someone was questioning them.

"What do you mean Jane?"

"What happens to Matt if you two fail. What happens to Ben? Do you want to chance him being harnessed for the rest of his life?"

Weaver raised his eyebrows at me as I walked further into the room my hands slightly raised to show I mean no offense, even though they know that already.

"Okay Jane. Tell me, what are your thoughts since you've been eavesdropping."

I inhaled deeply and looked down at my boots as I shoved my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. I approached the table they had a map placed on top of and glanced at Tom only to see his face full of curiosity, and Hal's slightly guarded.

"W-well... ahem... B-by everyone going in at o-once you're waking up the S-skitters.. a-ah-"

I looked at Weaver to see him nodding for me to continue, silently supporting me even though I butted in where I don't belong. I started to pick at my fingernails before motioning my head at the map.

"You...one of the philosopher's I really liked before the invasion Sun Tzu once said that 'The Supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting'..."

"Meaning?"

I looked at Hal and sighed exasperatedly and rubbed my forehead before looking Tom and him in the eyes, switching between the two of course.

"Meaning, you want to-"

"Keep them asleep as long as possible."

I looked at Captain Weaver, slightly miffed that I kept getting cut off mid-sentence, before nodding in agreement. Hal stood up straighter as he thought to himself.

"Okay, so we keep them asleep the whole time?"

We made eye contact and I nodded in confirmation that that was where my thought process was going. He nodded as well and placed his hands on the map before speaking to Weaver.

"Okay so, there's just that one Mech there during the day. Soo.. We send the recon team in."

He pulled away and started making hand motions as he continued speaking.

"So they break the lock on the back door during the day. Then tonight they come in, and just one guy goes in alone. Y-you know, he goes in and ... and goes to Ben's room, kills the Skitter while it's asleep."

I leaned against the table and folded my arms over my chest looking at the caked mud on the sides and on the hem of my dark wash boot cut jeans. I looked up at Hal through the hair that has fallen out of my pony-tail and into my face while Tom responded softly.

"They're not that easy to kill, Hal."

Hal folded his arms across his chest and looked into his dads eyes before responding.

"Well, you did it... Almost."

Hal turned from his dad to look into my eyes then to look at Captain Weaver who was staring at me, a pensive look on his face.

"What do you think Jane?"

I jumped slightly at my name and looked at Weaver before looking down at the map that was drawn by the fighters who were assigned to recon. I hummed slightly to myself before looking at my worn fingernails and speaking softly.

"Getting in and out quietly is your best bet... It's most likely your only bet."

Weaver sighed and rubbed his face before pointing at Tom and Hal while saying gruffly with a hand on his chin.

"Figure it out."

Tom stood and nodded before clapping a hand on Hal's shoulder walking out of the room with the teenager. I stood up straight and was about to walk towards the door as well when Weaver called out my name. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes before turning slowly and looked him in the eye. His grey eyes meeting my one blue and one brown pair.

"Jane, How-"

"I know I know, How many times should I be told not to eavesdrop."

Weaver chuckled before standing up and walking around the table to stand in front of me.

"Well first, how many times will I have to tell you not to interrupt your commanding officer when he is addressing you."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion at his words before opening my mouth to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jane. I think you are ready to be a fighter. But first You need to catch up to Tom and Hal. I think we both know what way will be a good to kill a Skitter silently."

I stared at Weaver for a couple more moments, not even realizing that my mouth was open until he nudged my shoulder.

"You'll catch flies that way Jane. I was gonna ask you, How would you like to be a fighter?"

I snapped my jaw shut and looked at him as I processed what he just said.

"Y-you mean it? B-but you haven't even seen me shoot-"

He held one of his hands up to keep me from continuing on and placed it on one of my shoulders and started walking with me towards the hallway.

"I haven't seen it for myself, but I've received word from some of the fighters who've been to the shooting range and see you constantly keeping it busy."

I looked down at my feet while picking at my fingernails again. We continued walking down the hall, passing guards and civilians alike. Weaver was silent for a couple of moments, letting me take in what he's about to let me do.

"Y-you really think that I'm ready?"

He chuckled and sighed loudly as he nodded to some of the guards that we passed and we reached the back exit that lead us out to the old play ground and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

" When you started talking about the rescue plan for Ben Mason, and how you actually thought it through. I knew you were ready. Now, you may prefer things with arrows and what not, but you need something that you can shoot fast when the time calls for it."

Weaver pulled a black handgun out of his holster and held it out to me. I looked at it hesitantly before grasping the handle, rubbing my thumb gently over the grooves.

"This is a 9mm CZ P-07 Duty. It weighs 1.7 pounds and it takes about 9 lbs to pull the trigger for double action and 6 lbs for single action. Meaning the more pressure the more you fire okay?"

I swallowed and nodded my head slightly before taking the holster that he had and strapped it to my side and sliding the gun in it, making sure the safety was on. I looked up at Captain Weaver, trying to hide the fear that's coursing through me at having this metal burden on my side. He smiled and handed me a lo

"Now, it has an ammo capacity of 16 rounds, here's an extra mag, so that if you run out you can quickly switch out. Go find Hal and Tom."

I gave Weaver a weak smile while I nodded my head then gave him a salute before walking past a group of kids playing red light green light. I placed the extra mag in my front pocket and watched them for a couple of moments trying to calm down before I spotted Matt walking outside with Uncle Scott out of the corner of my eye. I inhaled deeply before jogging up to them, one of my hands holding the strap of my crossbow so it doesn't shake as much while the other pulled my jacket over the gun on my side to hide it from Matt.

"Hey Matty, Uncle Scott. Have you guys seen Tom and Hal?"

I placed a hand on Matt's head as I looked up at Uncle Scoot who was scratching his head as he thought.

"Well, last time we saw them was a couple of minutes ago when we were messing with the radio. Then I think they went towards where we store all the weapons."

I nodded and smiled my thanks before giving Matt a small hug.

"Jane, are you okay?"

I looked into his eyes, noting the fact that I was shaking slightly as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Matt. I'll come find you once I've found your Dad and Hal, sound good?"

He nodded and gave me a hug back before letting me go. I smiled at the two before rushing off towards the classroom that was holding our weapons. As I walked I zipped up my leather jacket and tightened my pony-tail , making sure that the gun wasn't noticeable under my jacket. I sighed in frustration at the fact that it was on my side in the first place, but quickly shook of the conscious feeling I had at having a weapon that could go off by just hitting the ground or something like that. I stopped by the door to the classroom and inhaled deeply before passing the guards and entering the room slightly to see Hal and Tom going through the weapons. I inhaled deeply and raised my hand to rap the knuckles on my fingers on the door to capture their attention.

"Sorry to bother you guys again."

Tom looked over at me and smiled slightly before waving a hand through the air as he and Hal continued their search.

"Oh it's no problem Jane. We are actually grateful for the extra input from someone not close to the situation."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and smiled slightly as I leaned against the door frame and watched them continue to sift through the weapons.

"Oh well.. okay then.. would you guys like some more input?"

Tom chuckled slightly as he glanced at Hal who shrugged his shoulders and picked up a small handgun to inspect it slightly before setting it down.

"Sure Jane, shoot."

I inhaled and pulled my crossbow off my shoulder and raised it up for Tom to see.

" A Crossbow is your best bet."

Tom's head shot up and looked me in the eye before looking down at my crossbow.

* * *

"I feel like we belong in medieval times."

I shook my head at Hal's words and watched as he held the crossbow with one arm and pulled the trigger missing the skitter drawing on the target.

"Yeah well you're going to get your brother right? You need to kill a Skitter without making any noise."

Tom sighed and rubbed the back of his head, causing his hair to stand up as he folded his arms and motioned towards the weapon in his son's hand.

"Jane, these things only give you one shot."

I looked Tom in the eye before commenting with in an even cold tone.

"Then you either need to learn how to load it faster or make the shot count."

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Hal lowered the crossbow and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Can you show us what you mean exactly or are you just going to run your mouth?"

I glared at Hal slightly and walked up to him, noting that Maggie was standing at the edge of the practice range watching Hal closely.

"Yeah I do. When your aiming at your target, you can't hold the crossbow with one arm, it weighs it down to much and will cause it to move to much. It's like shooting a handgun, you need to keep everything as still as you can when in awful circumstances."

I raised my crossbow up and quickly notched a bolt back into the flight groove and aimed at the drawings head and pulling the trigger, sending a twang through the air and placing the bolt directly into the the center of 'Skitter'. I quickly reached my right hand to my quiver and pulled another bolt before repeating the same action I had done before and sending the bolt slightly to the right of the first one. I turned and looked at Hal, Tom and Maggie who were staring at me with wide eyes as I replaced my crossbow back on my shoulder.

"How long have you had your crossbow Jane?"

" A week and a half... why?"

Tom didn't say anything else as he just stood there staring at me with his mouth slightly open.

"You've only been practicing for a week and a half?"

I nodded as Maggie walked up to Hal and nudged him over to where I was standing. I took a couple of steps towards Tom and watched Maggie take a couple of steps towards Hal.

"Okay Hal, stand like this. Place your feet shoulders width apart like you saw Jane do a moment ago."

Maggie stood behind him and placed her hand on his arms as he placed the stock of the crossbow to his shoulder and took his aim, her feet kicking his out to where they were even with his shoulders just as she told him.

"You feel that?"

Hal nodded as he focused on the target, both eyes open looking directly at the target and using the sight in his lower peripheral.

"Okay, now that you have your stance gently pull the trigger. When Jane was shooting, I'm not sure if you saw but the kick comes from the front."

Hal inhaled deeply through his nose before pulling the trigger, sending the bolt past the target and into the trees. I sighed slightly and walked up to Hal, placing a hand on his shoulder without glancing up at him.

"Another tip... Make sure you're close."

I moved towards the target and yanked my bolts out of the styrofoam and into my quiver before turning and walking back towards them.

"And maybe leave the crossbow to Jane. She seems very proficient at it."

Maggie clapped Hal on his shoulder before walking off, her thumbs in her front pockets as she left the three of us in the range. I looked at the two Masons and smiled slightly at them before motioning towards the forest.

"Well, that was the only bolt you had left in your quiver Hal. I'm not letting you practice with mine. Go find it."

Hal gave an annoyed sigh before trudging off into the woods looking for the bolt that he shot into the green and brown foliage. I sighed and sat on the ground and started to pull up blades of grass when Tom spoke up.

"Where did you get the handgun Jane?"

I froze for a moment, my eyes staring into the dirt watching for any bugs as I tried to come up with an answer. I shook my head when I realized that the truth is always the best and glanced up at Tom from the corner of my left eye.

" Captain Weaver. How could you see it? My Jackets covering it up."

Tom chuckled and leaned against a tree a couple feet away as we listened to Hal complaining rather loudly as he stumbled through the brush.

"You're trying to hard to cover it up. I don't think You've ever zipped up your fathers jacket unless it was raining. Why did he give you a handgun?"

I inhaled deeply at Tom's mention of my jacket, not really sure how he knew that it was my fathers jacket and looked over at Hal and he walked out of the woods, the bolt in his left hand. I looked up at Tom and responded softly.

"He said I'm ready to be a fighter."

Hal sighed loudly at the fact that he had to go looking for a simple bolt while I sat on the ground. I stood up and brushed my hands over the back of my jeans to be sure that I had any dust or grass off and said loudly to both Masons.

"Let's keep at it. Mr. Mason, your turn."

* * *

I sat on a stool next to Matt as he cranked the handle on the radio he and Uncle Scott built, listening to him go on about something that happened in one of his classes. It had been about an hour since The older Mason men and I were at the practice range. Maggie had come back with a map and some information about the hospital that Ben was being held at. I didn't stay very long due to the fact that I was getting a slight glare from Hal, plus I didn't want to eavesdrop on anymore mission plans that I'm not apart of. I had made a beeline to Uncle Scott's lab just in time for him to leave to find Dr. Glass and leave me in charge of Matt and the radio.

"Jane, why do you not like guns?"

I looked at Matt for a moment before swatting gently at his hands to give him a break from cranking the radio and started to turn the crank while he slowly moved the dial from left to right.

"It's just something I don't really like Matt. Why do you not like spinach?"

Matt made a gagging noise before looking up at me, his face scrunched up together in disgust at the thought of the vitamin A rich green food.

"Because it tastes like a balloon."

I laughed and stopped cranking the radio and gave the eight year old a confused look.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of experience in eating balloons, huh Matthew?"

Matt shook his head quickly, causing his hair to shake along with it and stuck his tongue out.

"No!"

I laughed and started to tickle his sides as I spoke through my laughter.

"Matthews and rubber eater. Tell me which is your favorite tasting balloon? Blue? Red? Pink?"

Matt yelled through his laughter and tried to pull away from me and almost fell off his stool, which caused me to catch him and lift him over my shoulder while he spoke loudly.

"NO! No!"

I laughed harder and spun towards the door only to gasp slightly and stop tickling Matt and set him down quickly at the sight of Uncle Scott and Captain Weaver standing in the door way.

"S-sorry Uncle Scott."

He smiled and waved his hand at me before walking into the room with Weaver on his tail.

"Don't worry about it Janie. Hey Matt, your dad's looking for you. I told him I'd send you towards your quarters so you guys would keep missing each other."

Matt's eyes lit up more at the thought of seeing his dad and he ran out of the room, his shoulders looking lighter for now. I sighed and looked down at my shoes as the sounds of Matt's feet hitting the floor faded away and Weaver and Scott remained silent.

"I'm really sorry Uncle Scott... We shouldn't have been playing like that near your experiments I-"

"Janie, it's okay. Lord knows that boy need to smile more. I'm actually grateful that you were able to get him to laugh like that."

I smiled slightly and looked up at them both through my bangs when Weaver addressed me.

"So Tom told me about the practice range."

I smiled slightly and looked up at them both through my bangs when Weaver addressed me.

"So Tom told me about the practice range."

I sighed and looked back down at my shoes before looking up and pushing my bangs out of my face and looked at Weaver as he began to speak.

"Jane, did you hear what was going on in Dr. Glass' room?"

I shook my head, my face scrunched up in confusion as he continued.

"Well good, that means Matt didn't either. Dr. Harris is dead."

My eyes widened slightly at the news and I opened my mouth to speak but Weaver was already answering my question before I could ask it.

" The Skitter that Tom captured when Karen went missing killed him. Now, I know this is sudden but whenever they go, I want you to go on the mission to retrieve Ben Mason and as many harnessed kids that you can."

I stared at him for a couple of moments before speaking, licking my lips slightly as I spoke.

"Why me?"

Weaver smiled and clasped his hands behind his back as he looked at me.

"Well for one, Tom asked for you to go. Also, we're sending Dai out as a runner to notify your grandfather about Dr. Harris' passing."

I nodded and swallowed thickly as I mumbled a short.

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and turned to walk out of the room before stopping short when I called out to him.

"When are we leaving?"

He raised an eyebrow before replying gruffly, his eyes facing down as he spoke.

"Whenever Tom and Hal figure out how they are going to kill a Skitter silently. The don't have the patience to use a crossbow. C'mon Jane, let's see what else we can conjure from that brain of yours."

I sighed before nodding my head as Weaver walked out of the room and down the hall towards the meeting room that he always stayed in. I glanced at Uncle Scott and smiled before walking towards the meeting room as well. Once I walked in I sat across from Weaver as he paced across the room, his hands clasped behind his back as he grumbled to himself. I rubbed my face and sat forward, my elbows on my knees as I thought out loud.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that they don't like using the crossbow because of how slow it takes them to load it... but how else will they be able to kill the skitter quietly?"

I heard footsteps behind me and finished my thought process before I was interrupted again.

" Their isn't really any other way besides turning themselves invisible and chopping the damn things head off."

Weaver glared at me for my language and I raised my hands up, as if I was putting up an invisible force field, when someone cleared their throat. I looked over my shoulder to see Hal looking at me while standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What do you need Hal?"

Hal's gaze snapped towards Captain Weaver and cleared his throat again while he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked further into the room his other hand pointing towards the door.

"Well, I was coming to talk to you about the plan, but if it's a bad time.."

Weaver shook his and motioned him further inside as he inhaled deeply and sat down at the table I was seated at. I pulled continued to look at Hal as he walked up to us and swung his rifle onto his back while fiddling with his hands.

"Actually, that is what Jane and I were just talking about."

Hal nodded and glanced at me for a moment before looking back at Captain Weaver and exhaling as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, well... I was talking to Rick, Mike's son, earlier and I was asking about the harness' when they were attached... eh, they just... from what I understand they know that a kid is theirs if they have a harness... and Jane, your idea is actually what I'm thinking."

I scrunched my face up in confusion and looked at him as my bangs fell in front of my eyes again which caused me to brush them back as he placed his hands on the table.

"We need to stay invisible."

I sighed and looked at Hal before speaking, crossing my left leg over my right as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Okay Hal. Yes that would be the best way, but how do you expect to turn a team of 6 or 8 people invisible? This isn't Harry Potter, we don't have invisible cloaks."

He nodded and spoke as he pointed at a random spot on the table.

"I know, that's why we use the harness. If we go in during the day, they'll obviously know something is up."

I nodded and sat forward, uncrossing my legs and resting my elbows on my knees as I spoke.

"Okay, that sounds somewhat plausible... But we only have one harness that isn't alive. How could the aliens tell that the harness is theirs? "

Hal nodded and stood up straight as he thought to himself for a couple of moments.

" Well, we only have one harness and they probably can't tell it's alive or not if they don't try to communicate. So only one person gets to take that chance. With it being nighttime and them asleep,- I may be able to go right in."

"What's going on?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Tom standing in the doorway, his face full of confusion as he looked between the three of us. I sighed and looked back at Hal as I sat back in the chair.

"Hal's come up with an alternative plan."

"Really?"

Hal nodded and looked at his dad and walked up to him.

"I'm going in with Rick's harness strapped to my back. I'm gonna pretend to be one of them."

I heard Tom hum in protest and I looked at Weaver as he refused the idea of Hal going in.

"Absolutely not."

"It's original."

"It's crazy."

"I don't know what's crazy anymore. We're fighting aliens from outer space."

I stood and turned towards Tom and Hal as they continued to bicker. I shoved my hands into my leather jacket and leaned on my left leg as I looked at them.

"Mr. Mason, if you're not for the idea of Hal doing it, then let me. Give me the directions to where your son and the kids are at maybe-"

"No Jane."

I rolled my eyes and looked into Tom's eyes as he shook his head.

"Well then who Mr. Mason?"

"I'll do it."

"Dad no, look I talked to Rick. He says the kids wander around in there by themselves."

Tom sighed in aggravation as he rubbed his forehead as he argued with his son. I looked at Weaver over my shoulder and sighed loudly as they continued to go back and forth.

"I'm not saying this is gonna work, but it might work. If you go in instead of me or Jane, it will NOT work, okay?"

I walked over to the window and watched as the civilians meandered around outside, kids playing and adults mending clothes and getting food together for lunch.

"It's all about who has the best chance of coming out. And that's me."

I turned around and leaned against the window as Weaver looked at Tom before speaking.

"Making yourself invisible to the enemy is a basic tactic, Tom. I think it's your best shot. It's your call."

I nodded and chewed on my lip and spoke loudly as I folded my arms across my chest.

" I'll be happy to do it if you don't want Hal to. You shouldn't have to risk losing another of your sons."

Tom nodded in thanks before shaking his head and speaking.

"Jane, when your Grandfather was here a couple days ago I made him a promise not to place you in any direct danger you were not ready for if you became a fighter. You aren't ready for this, you haven't even seen combat yet."

"I have to agree with Tom, Jane."

I sighed in frustration and looked down at my feet as I gave them a nod in understanding.

"Besides, we still don't know how to kill one of these things without making any noise, so until we figure that out, there will be no call made."

Tom stormed out of the room with Hal a couple of feet behind, leaving Weaver and I standing awkwardly in the room.

* * *

I stood crouched behind a jeep next to Tom, Hal and Jimmy. Jimmy Held his gun out, surveying the west side of the area for unexpected movement while I held my crossbow out, my finger at the ready to strike down a skitter if they came from the roof. Further ahead behind a hedge was Anthony and Maggie kept watch on the hospital doors and east of the building.

"Margaret! Tell me."

Maggie and I traded spots and I took over watching the east of the building as she gave Hal directions. I made eye contact with Anthony as Hal started to run towards the hospital, the harness from Rick strapped to his back.

"Okay, the signal we're looking for is three flashes. If we hear anything then we go in gun's blazing?"

Anthony nodded and Maggie and I traded spot's again while we waited the 15 minutes for the signal.

It's been 20 minutes since Hal went into the hospital, and Tom was starting to freak out. We all had moved behind a Jeep that was closer to the hospital.

"No skitters in sight. So far, so good."

"It doesn't feel like that. How long should it take him to get to Ben's room?"

I looked at Maggie who shook her head at Tom and said lowly.

"Not this long."

Tom nodded and lifted his gun to check the ammunition in his magazine.

"I'm gonna go check on him."

Tom stood up and was about to run into the Hospital when the Mech that was patrolling the outside of the building came around the E.R entrance that we were watching. I ran up to him with Anthony at my side and we both pulled him back, his arms pushing us away as we dragged him back.

"Tom, we need to wait for the signal! Come on!"

"Mr. Mason, we need a plan before we go in and get ourselves killed!"

We were finally able to drag him back behind the car before the Mech spotted us and we all took a deep breath in as Maggie spoke to Tom.

"What's your plan, Boss?"

"If I can get to Ben's room, I might be able to find another entrance."

Tom was about to make another run for the E.R entrance when the mech stopped in front of it again.

"I know another way."

"Show me."

Maggie nodded and walked off into the brush, Tom was about to follow her but stopped for a moment to look at Anthony and I.

"You two stay here, wait for the signal."

We both nodded as he followed her. We sat there for another 10 minutes when we finally saw three flashes through the window that the middle Mason son was supposed to be. Anthony and I rushed forwards, him watching my back and me watching his as we ran. I slid onto my knees, causing mud to stain my jeans as I pried the window open and propped it open with a piece of scrap wood as Anthony watched the woods and road. Maggie climbed through the window first then helped me pull out a young girl who was reaching her arms out to the dead skitter that was lying on the ground and handed her to Anthony to keep a hold of. More kids came out, on for Maggie and I when Hal came out pulling a young boy and slightly older girl. I lifted the young boy into my arms and held the arm of the girl as Hal helped his father pull a boy who was about my age out by his armpits. Tom kicked the piece of wood away from the window and gently closed the window and we all made a break for the high school.

When we finally made it to the school, the kids were immediately placed onto gurneys and were started so they wouldn't go through withdrawals from the Harness drug. I ripped my crossbow off along with my hand gun as well as my jacket and immediately went back to the kids on the gurneys. I assisted Lourdes with checking the kids' blood pressure and heart rate before the removal process and after it.

"What's happening? This one's pulse is faint."

Lourdes looked over at me to see that my face was full of panic and she rushed over to me to check his blood pressure since I didn't know how.

"BP's 90/50"

I heard Anne cuss silently as we lifted the boy to the table. I bit my lip as Tom cut his shirt off so they could remove the harness. This was the last harness to be removed. I walked away, wiping sweat off of my forehead and turned to see Tom flip the boy onto his back so Anne could administer CPR. I inhaled shakily, my heart pounding harshly in my chest at the silent chaos. Finally Anne called it after Tom pointed out that there was no pulse.

" You saved five."

"But I lost one."

Anne stormed out of the infirmary, her head lowered as she went. I bit my lip and looked at all the kids on gurney's and walked over to the jug of water and filled a bowel up and placed a rag in the water. I went to the young girl and started to gently clean her back where her harness was placed. I was onto Tom's son when Matt and Hal came rushing into the room, their eyes glancing frantically around the room until they rested onto their brother. They rushed over and were about to talk when I beat them to the punch.

"Anne said that he would most likely be fully awake by tomorrow. But until then we just need to keep an eye on his vitals to be sure we won't lose him, same with the others. Anne went to the Baby shower for Sara along with Lourdes, and I think your dad went to debrief Captain Weaver."

Hal nodded and sat on a stool beside his brothers cot and sighed heavily. I watched him for a couple of moments before glancing at Matt, noticing for the first time since I've met the Masons that they didn't have the weight of the world look on their faces. Matt's eyes, though dull from sleepiness, had a light that he only had when he spoke of his missing older brother. Hal, looked younger, yes the invasion made him look slightly older, but seeing him sitting next to his brothers made me think to how he would have been before. They both look like they're just spending time with their siblings. I smiled as Hal and I made eye contact and I handed him the bowl of water so he could finish cleaning his brothers back.

Matt walked up to me and hopped onto my lap, letting me wrap my arms around his middle as we watched Hal take care of their brother. As we sat their Anne walked into the infirmary and started to clean up, Tom not far behind and he talked to her helping her clean up the bloody sheets and rags. I was watching Ben's face, noting the resemblance between him, Hal and Matt. The likeness was mostly around their lips and eyes, Matt and Ben both had wider heads while Hal had a longer face and a stronger jaw and a kind aura radiated from him whenever he smiled. One of the things I immediately liked about him when we met. Hal stood up to go talk to his dad and Matt's head was against mine, soft snores leaving the young boy as he slept peacefully. I sat there, rocking from side to side as I continued to study Ben's face, there was still some dirt on his forehead and nose, a light dusting of freckles and his face was free from worry or stress.

His dirty blond hair fell into his eyes slightly and over his ears, giving him a slight skater look. From stories Matt and Tom have told me he was more of a book worm than anything else. I smiled at the fact that even though he probably didn't remember much from his harnessing, he was at peace. His greenish blue eyes were still intact unlike most of the kids our age who's eyes you can see something is broken inside us. Whether it's our spirit, our hope, or our the fact that our childhoo- **Wait.**

I blinked my eyes to see that he was staring straight back at me, his eyes blinking with confusion as he sat up slowly.

"Wha-?"

"Mr. Mason!"

I shook Matt slightly and he grumbled before seeing his brother awake and he yelped happily.

"Ben!"

Tom rushed over and placed a hand on his cot, looking into his son's eyes that were still glued to mine. I looked at Tom, which broke the trance we were in and caused him to look at his dad who was holding his breath.

"Dad?"

His slightly deep voice danced through my ears, causing me to smile as Matt laughed and hugged me around my shoulders, bouncing slightly before rushing over to Hal who was smiling at his brother and dad.

"It's me Ben... It's me."

I stood up and backed away from the family moment as Ben placed his head back down on his pillow, glancing at me once more before looking at his brothers as his dad pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I walked out of the infirmary with a smile on my face and my jacket and weapons in my hands, my thoughts going back to the Mason family and how they were reunited. The whole situation made me want to see my Grandfather.

I made it to my cot in a classroom that I shared with Maggie and noted that her cot was empty. I tugged my shoes off and changed from my dirty jeans and dark green shirt and pulled my package of baby wipes out of my bag and wiped off the dirtiest spots on my body before pulling an oversize t-shirt and Capri pants on. I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling before falling asleep with the greenish blue disks behind my eyelids.

 _"Many Rivers to cross_  
 _but I can't seem to find my way over..."_

* * *

 _A/N- ***walks slowly from behind a boulder*** Sooo, what did ya think? Awful? Amazing? you've read it, Now review! If it's just a smiley face or a couple of words, let me know!  
_

 _~MP~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N~ Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, to make a long story as short as possible. I have been sick with Lyme Disease and after the infection left my left leg it moved to my left arm. I couldn't write, it was awful. I'm getting better now obviously.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guy's like this chapter. I've had it half written down for a while now and I finished it last night. Just remember I don't own anyone from Falling Skies, nor do I own the quotes I used. Please leave a review once you've finished reading letting me know how you liked it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3- Sanctuary-**_

 **It's Strange because sometimes, I read a book, and I think I am the people in the book.- Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower**

* * *

It's been 3 days since we saved the harnessed kids, from what I could tell they were phasing into the community very well. Sure there were some people who were wary of them, but nothing really to take notice of.

I was walking down the hallway towards Anne's infirmary, Perks of being a Wall flower in my hand and a silver necklace chain marking my spot, when I heard Anne's faint voice yell out.

"Help! Help! In here!"

I ran towards the door just as a small family ran out, a white bag in the fathers hand. I gasped as the young boy ran into me, and the father pushed me down roughly and pointed his gun at me.

"Stay down, or I'll make you girl."

I tried to calm my heart as I inched my hand towards my handgun on my side when the man walked up to me and stood on my right leg, causing me to cry out in pain as he raised his hand and hit me across my cheek.

"I said stay!"

"Jeff! She's just a girl!"

I bit my lip as tears fell down my face and I grabbed at my calf when they ran off. I growled lowly and stumbled to my feet, my book left on the ground and my gun in my right hand, and leaned against the wall as I let a shot out.

"Jane! Why in God's name are you firing your weapon indoors."

I inhaled deeply, ignoring my stinging cheek and throbbing leg, and placed the safety on my gun back on before putting it back into the holster and motioning down the hall as Mike, Tom and Weaver stood in front of me.

"A family of three... stole some medicine I think... The ... The man had a gun..."

Weaver growled and motioned Mike and Tom to follow him and they ran down the hall as Weaver called to me.

"Check on Anne, so she can check on you."

I grumbled and limped to the middle of the hallway pick up my book and stumbled into the infirmary.

"Anne?"

I leaned against the door and saw Anne running her hands through her hair as she leaned against one of the lab stations. She glanced up at me, her eyes slightly glazed over and she had a cut on her bottom lip.

"You okay?"

She nodded and stood up straight, placing her hands on her back as she looked around the infirmary.

"As I'll ever be."

I nodded and limped into the room, wincing every time I lifted my leg to stumble forward, catching Anne's attention.

"What happened?"

I growled lightly as I heaved myself onto a stool placing my book on the counter while I massaged my leg, trying to fight back tears.

"That guy, he stood on my calf. I didn't feel anything crunch besides some scar tissue."

I rolled up my pant leg and examined the skin where a bruise was already beginning to form around a circular scar.

"Well, he must have applied a lot of pressure to your leg to have this bruising so fast. I'd say without us being able to X-ray that he just agitated the scar tissue and possibly bruised the bone. For now I want you to stay off of your leg as much as possible. Can you do that Jane?"

I nodded and heaved a large sigh as Anne grabbed a pair of crutches and leaned them against the lab station I was at. She also grabbed a roll of athletic tape and knelt in front of my leg.

"I'm going to place your leg in a tape sling. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with it since your scar is placed pretty much directly on your perineal tendon."

I nodded and assisted in removing my boot and sock as Anne taped around my calf and ankle, using long strips to pull my foot to the right, soothing the throbbing to a point. After Anne finished anchoring the tape She helped me pull my sock and boot on, making sure it was tight enough so it wouldn't fall off but wouldn't constrict it when it began to swell, which it already was.

"Yeah, after I healed I used them to help support my ankle and such. Thanks Anne."

"No problem Jane. Come back later tonight so I can check on you again."

I nodded and slid off the stool and pulled the crutches under my arms and starting to maneuver my way to the door.

"Oh, Jane. Would you mind finding Ben Mason and have him come see me? Also, I'll inform Weaver that you can't do regular fighter duties."

I sighed and nodded as I crutched out of the room and into the hall to find the middle Mason.

* * *

As I neared the Mason's room, I heard Matt's distinct voice counting out loud. I scrunched my eyebrows together and peered through the door to see Matt sitting on a cot while his brother -Ben- did push ups.

"95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102!"

Ben jumped up and rubbed his hands on the legs of his jeans, I blushed as I noticed he didn't have a shirt on and looked down as Matt yelled out.

"You just did over a hundred push ups!"

"I did?"

Ben looked over at his younger brother, the sun silhouetting him as he searched for a shirt. Hal groaned in annoyance and he raised his arms into the air.

"Guys, enough. I've got night sentry duty."

Ben and Matt shared a look as Ben sifted through the bags near the cot. Matt stood and looked at the spikes on Ben's back, He looked over his shoulder and grimaced slightly as he noticed his brother staring at his spikes.

"Kind of gross, huh?"

"SHH!"

I rolled my eyes at Hal and looked back at Ben and Matt to see Ben pull out a brown shirt.

"Some of the other kids you were with said that their spikes are going away."

Ben shook the shirt out to get rid of wrinkles as he looked around, gasping silently, I hid behind the wall before he saw me and I heard him softly reply.

"I know, mine aren't... Maybe it's 'cause the others weren't there as long as me and Rick."

Matt hummed lowly, before asking another question.

"Do they still hurt?"

"At first. Not so much now. Sometimes I forget they're even there, and then I lean the wrong way or bend into something."

"Can I touch one?"

"Suure?"

I rolled my eyes and hobbled into the doorway to see Ben inhale sharply in pain and stumble away from his brother.

"Are you okay?!"

I gasped and crutched further into the room, my heart racing at the idea of dealing with something unknown.

"What happened?"

Matt looked up at me with tears in his eyes when we heard Ben gasp as he started to laugh. I exhaled in relief when I saw that he was only playing with his brother. Matt glared at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"You jerk!"

I shook my head as I crutched back to the door when I heard Matt call my name.

"Jane!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Matt run over to me and hug me around my stomach. I smiled and placed part of my arm around his head to give him a slight hug. He pulled away and looked at the crutches before looking into my eyes.

"What happened?"

I sighed and leaned down slightly so I wouldn't place to much weight on my right leg. I smiled slightly and tried to ignore the fact that Ben was watching us closely as I answered his brother in a way that wouldn't open up more questions.

"Oh, I was dared to be on crutches until Weaver noticed Matty. Don't worry."

He nodded and gave me one more hug before rushing back to his brother. I stood up straighter and raised my leg up slightly before turning back towards the door. I was almost out of the room when I remembered why I came here in the first place.

"Hey uh.. Ben?"

I spun around and looked at the boy who was talking to his brother. He glanced up at me, his greenish blue eyes meeting my one brown and one blue gaze. I smiled shyly and looked down at my muddy boots as I spoke, my fingernails digging into the hand grips on my crutches.

"Dr. Glass wanted to see you whenever you got a the chance."

I glanced back up at him to find that he was still staring at me, I smiled and turned away crutching as fast as was safe.

* * *

I sat outside watching the kids playing red rover, my crutches were leaned against the arm of the bench and I had my leg propped up on the seat. It had been a couple of hours since the incident with that family and I had my crossbow on my lap as I waxed the strings, trying to forget the fact that I had held a gun in my hand and shot it all at once without breaking down. I shook my head and locked the string back in place and pointed the weapon at the ground before dry firing it, listening to the sweet sound of the strings vibrating. I inhaled deeply as a cool breeze pushed my bangs out of my face.

Ever since the invasion, the world just seemed to have lost it's warmth. It was July but it felt like fall. Trees had no leaves unless it was a pine tree, and surprisingly the needles stayed green. There were times when it would warm up, the sun would shine a little brighter and the trees looked like they were waking up. I guess the best way to describe it is like when Narnia woke up from it's never ending winter the white witch placed it under. That's what was happening right now.

Even though all of us under the age of 20 were in constant fear that we would be sent off with that Clayton guy, the sun was out and warming us as we played and enjoyed the weather. I lifted my left arm to see the time on my watch and noticed that it was noon. Lunch was almost over. I slung my crossbow onto my back and gently set my leg onto the ground and was about to get up when Captain Weaver walked up to me.

"Hey Jane."

I smiled and rubbed my leg as he sat down next to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I assume that you've heard about the kids possibly going to a sanctuary."

I nodded and sighed as I stretched my neck and looked at him before nodding.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

Weaver sighed rubbed his face in exhaustion before continuing.

" I'm sending you with Clayton."

I shook my head and stood up, quickly grabbing my crutches and looking down at him. I was about to speak when Weaver spoke again.

"My reason being, you're injured. You can't fight at this moment and if it will be safer for you to go ahead of us before a fight breaks out, then that is our best bet. Your grandfather charged me with protecting you. I plan to do that, especially when he says anyone under the age of 20 is going."

I sighed and looked down at my feet and tried to apply some pressure onto my right leg before I spoke.

"Alright... as long as I can keep my weapons."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Weaver stood up straight and nodded his head slightly before placing a hand on my shoulder briefly and began to walk inside before calling back to me.

"You leave in the morning."

I rolled my eyes and heaved out a sigh as I looked around at the kids that might be going with me, while trying to fight back the feeling of dread that sat in my stomach.

* * *

I sat in the gymnasium as Clayton spoke to a majority of the parents in the Second Mass. I sat close to the door still reading The Perks of Being a Wall Flower, the lamp light shining on the worn pages of the book. The parents were getting louder at the idea of their kids going ahead, I finally tuned into the conversation as Mike began to question him.

"Then what, Terry? You think the Skitters are just gonna give us a pass?"

"I never said that!"

I placed the chain back into the pages of my book and shoved it into my back pack before placing my crossbow and back pack onto my shoulders. I hopped up and crutched up to where everyone had circled around as Tom pushed through, his sons ever present at his side. I came to a stop next to Ben and smiled slightly as I swayed to the left, lightly bumping into his shoulder.

"What's going on?"

I watched a Latino man wrap his arm around a girl who was about 11 years old and looked between Tom and Clayton as he spoke.

"I know that a lot of you have lost your children, don't think that my heart doesn't break for you. But please imagine that you still have your child. Would you let anyone take them away from you?"

Tom shook his head and spoke loudly.

"Hey, that hasn't been decided yet. Everybody here wants the same things, our kids to be safe."

The man shook his head as his face turning red as he clung to his daughter.

"They'll never be safe! Safe is over! We could die any day. And if that day comes, I'm gonna be by my daughter's side."

I sighed and looked down at my boots as Tom spoke again.

" I don't want anybody to die. This is about what it's gonna take to survive."

The man let go of his daughter and pointed at Tom, Mike and Clayton.

"Yeah? Well, I swear to God, anybody tries to take my little girl."

He began to pull his gun out and adrenaline immediately shot through my system, causing my heart to beat rapidly and my hands to start sweating. I inhaled deeply trying to keep my breathing even as Tom calmed the guy down, I saw Ben look over at me from the corner of my eye as I began to shake.

"Well, who's gonna decide what we do if they attack? Weaver?!

"No, I will"

I looked at Tom, when suddenly the sound of gunfire rang outside. Everyone immediately started to freak out, the fighters grabbing their weapons and running outside while the civilians ran further into the school. I grumbled and was about to crutch outside along with the fighters when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Jane, you're not going outside. Not with you on your crutches."

I glared at Hal and was about to crutch outside anyway when he tugged me back.

"Go with Matt and Ben. If we can't hold off the Mech and the skitter's I want you to protect them. There's no one else Dad and I trust more."

I sighed and nodded and turned as fast as I could and crutched towards Matt and Ben who were waiting patiently for me. We crutched into the hallway and into the Mason's room. I huffed as I shrugged my back pack off and onto the ground. I glanced around and smiled at Matt and Ben before speaking.

"Okie Dokie. We need to stay away from the windows. Do you guys remember lock down drill's from school?"

They nodded and they immediately began to tip over their cots to make a sort of barricade. I shrugged my shoulders and crutched into the small area and gently slid to the ground and pulled my crossbow off and loaded the bolt into the flight groove before watching the door and window.

"So... what brings you guys here?"

* * *

We've been sitting in the Mason room for a while now, the sounds of the Mech have faded away, but we haven't heard anything to indicate that humans were still in the school. I know it's paranoid, but someone should have come to get us by now if everything was safe.

I sat in the corner so that I was still looking at the door and windows, but I was also looking at Matt and Ben. Matt and his brother were the only ones talking, I just tuned in every now and then, not really drawing any attention to myself.

"Jane?"

I tilted my head towards Matt to indicate that I had heard him.

"What school did you go to before the invasion?"

I sighed and rubbed my leg as I continued to look at the possible ways that skitters could get in, before glancing at Matt.

"SomerVille High."

"Really?"

I nodded, a small smile forming on my face at Matt's enthusiasm.

"That's where Ben and Hal went!"

"Really?"

Matt nodded in excitement before crawling over to me and looking at my leg.

" Yeah, Hal was a Senior and Ben, you were a freshmen, right?"

I glanced up at him and our eyes met for a couple moments and he quickly looked at his brother before nodding his head slightly.

"What grade were you in Jane?"

I smiled at Matt and ruffled his hair as I answered him.

"I was a freshmen too buddy."

I really shouldn't have said that, but luckily just as Matt was about to start asking questions on if Ben and I had classes together the door slammed open.  
I gasped and swung my crossbow towards the door and pulled the trigger, snagging the bill of Weavers cap and pinning it to the wall. Ben , Matt and I gasped in unison as Weaver glared at his hat that was on the wall and Tom walked in after him only to stop short at the sight of the hat. They both turned to see the three of us sitting in the corner, myself in the middle as I smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"Sorry Captain Weaver."

* * *

"You wanted to see me , right Anne?"

I crutched into the infirmary as Lourdes left the room, throwing me a smile as she passed me. I smiled back and crutched over to a stool and heaved myself onto the seat, leaning the crutches on the island as Anne pulled up another stool and lifted my leg into her hands. She rolled up my pant leg and examined the bruise with a slight frown.

"Have you tried walking Jane?"

I shook my head as she gently touched it and began to apply pressure slowly just to see how much I could handle.

"No, I'm not going to chance it unless you think it would be safe."

She nodded and pressed harder waiting for me to give a response on how much pain I could handle.

"Well, the bruise is pretty nasty. Do you feel this Jane?"

She pressed harder onto the bruise while watching my facial expressions. I stared at my leg only feeling pin pricks.

"Not really, I mean it hurt like a son of a bitch when Jeff stood on my leg. But I can barely feel your fingers."

I bent over and prodded at my leg, batting her hands away and pressing closer to the scar on my leg. When I pressed on the edge of the scar I inhaled sharply and yanked my hands away from my leg as pain shot from the center of the scar to the edge of the bruise. The bruise was just the size of my fist and was slightly purple with some green splotches swirling around it.

"Well, the most I can say Jane, is that he just really agitated the scar tissue and that your nerves are slightly damaged. But that's the most I can say unfortunately."

I nodded as she rolled my pant leg down and stood up from her stool. She looked at me for a moment before breathing in deeply and sitting back down, her gaze downcast when she spoke.

"Jane... I'm sorry for what happened... You were hurt because I couldn't stop-"

"Okay Anne, I get it. You feel guilty, but it is not your fault. It was their choice to leave and to try to steal the medicine that they had no right to take. Don't apologize for things you can't control."

Anne smiled and pulled me into a hug before pulling away and looking at my leg.

"You and Lourdes both are wiser than you seem."

I shrugged my shoulders, absentmindedly picking at my nails while chewing on the inside of my lip. I felt Anne nudge my shoulder which caused me to look up, my mismatched gaze meeting her warm brown one.

"Do you want to try standing?"

I smiled widely and nodded my head vigorously.

"Yes! I would love nothing more."

She laughed and lifted her hands to tell me to stand. I smiled and slide off the stool, a majority of my weight on my left leg as I held onto the counter to keep my balance. I placed my foot flat onto the ground and started to slowly add pressure onto the limb. It was slightly difficult, with pain shooting up the side of my leg, but I took a step towards Anne my hands held out towards her in case I fell. I successfully took one step towards her and moved my left leg applying more weight to my right leg when I stumbled slightly. I looked at Anne and smiled slightly before taking another step and stumbling again.

"Okay Jane, keep using your crutches unless you absolutely have to walk. Okay?"

I sighed in frustration and nodded as I pulled my crutches under my arms and crutched out of the room, but not before throwing over my shoulder.

"Thank you Anne."

The next day I woke up to find Maggie had already gone to the Gym for breakfast, leaving her bed unmade. I sat up and pulled my night shirt over my head and pulled my bra on before pulling on a black and grey styled jersey long sleeved shirt then sliding my jeans on and then shoving my feet into my boots. After lacing them up I pulled on my large brown leather jacket. I crutched out of the room and was about to make my way towards the gym when a group of kids ran inside, allowing a warm breeze to drift down the hall.

I smiled and crutched outside, not noticing that I was being watched by a Mason.

I sat on a bench directly in the sunlight and leaned my crutches on the arm rest to my left. I listened to the sounds of children playing and running with their stomachs full or on their way to get their fill. I closed my eyes and let the breeze flow through my hair, the sun warming my cheeks, when I heard the sound of doors slamming open.

I looked over at the door to see Ben Mason walking up to me, a bowl of oatmeal in one hand and a breakfast bar in the other. He stopped right in front of me, his gaze downcast as the breeze ruffled his hair as he spoke.

"I uhh... I saw you sitting out here from the hallway and I figured you needed food."

I smiled slightly as I motioned for him to take the seat next to me. He handed me the bowl of oatmeal then began to open the breakfast bar.

"Thanks."

I looked down at the tan mush and started to eat slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing in my leg. Ben crumpled the wrapper into his hand and sat back gingerly and closing his eyes as the sun washed over him. I sighed happily as I finished eating the oatmeal and tried to stretch my leg out but frowned when I couldn't stretch it far. I sighed in annoyance and ripped my crossbow off my shoulder and leaned it against the arm of the bench. I glanced over at Ben to see him watching me, his brows furrowed slightly.

"What, you're not going to ask what I did?"

He looked at me before placing his elbows on his knees while he scratched the back of his neck, drawing my attention to his spikes.

" I figured that you will get enough comments about it, same as me and my spikes, So I'll just let you be. If you want to tell me, then you'll tell me."

I exhaled as I felt a weight leave my shoulders that I didn't even realize was there. I smiled at him and held my hand out.

"Jane Melton."

He smiled in return and shook my hand back, his warm hand warming up my cold one even though I had gloves on and he didn't, making me feel more aware of my surroundings.

"Ben Mason."

I smiled wider and shook my head before replying, my bangs falling in front of my eyes as I spoke.

"It's nice to officially meet you Ben."

He laughed and looked down at the ground as he pulled his hand away from mine. I bit the inside of my lip as I began to pick at my fingernails as we sat in the post meeting awkward silence. I looked over at Ben at the exact same moment he looked over at me and we both broke out into laughter. I'm not sure why, but the tension was just so thick that it was either leave or laugh. I guess we both chose laugh.

"Thank you Jane."

I rubbed my eyes as our laughs danced into the wind, helping fuel the excited children playing .

"For what?"

"Well, for one helping Matt. He's told me a lot about you and how you guy's have had a lot of fun."

I rubbed the back of my neck and pulled my leather jacket off and folded it gently and left it on my lap and responded sheepishly.

"I didn't really do much. I just kept him occupied."

I watched him nod his head out of the corner of my eye, as I picked at my fingernails and the wind blew my bangs in front of my eyes.

"Heterochromia?"

"What?"

I looked over at Ben to see him staring at me, the tips of his lips lifted into a slight smile as our eyes met. I blinked a couple of times before looking down towards my boots and nodding slightly as I tucked some strands of hair behind my ears.

"What about it?"

I heard him inhale deeply before he spoke, his voice cracking every now and then as he rushed through his words.

"I never thought I would meet someone with it, I mean you see dogs with the one blue eye and one brown eye but it's rarer in my opinion to see a human being with it."

I nodded and continued staring at my feet, picking at the skin around my left thumb as I allowed an awkward silence to fall over us. We sat like that for a while, the sounds of children dancing over us as we figured out what to say. Finally after God knows how long, I sighed and stood from my spot. Seeing this,Ben shot up from his seat and immediately began apologizing.

"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just figured you wanted to talk and I didn't know where to begin other than your eyes. I didn't realize that it would make you mad. I'm really sorry!"

I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth hung open slightly as I let my crutches hang in my hands. I bit my lower lip as I looked into his eyes before finally bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head as I sat back down on the bench, clutching at my stomach as I continued to laugh.

"Seriously Jane?"

I shook my head again as my laughter died down and I wiped my eyes free of tears. I looked up to see an annoyed Ben with his hands shoved into his pockets as he looked at with with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Ben, that was rude of me."

He shook his head and smiled slightly as he sat down next to me and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at me. I smiled and licked my lips before taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly so there wasn't a trace of humor left.

"I'm sorry, no you didn't do anything to offend me... actually that is a different reaction than what I normally get from people when they see my eyes."

"Really?"

I nodded my head and looked down at my hands again before speaking.

"When I first enrolled at Somerville high... a lot of kids made fun of me because of my eyes... I'm not sure why, some people find it a beautiful mutation. For some reason they found that it automatically made me a freak. It didn't help that I came from a private school either."

Ben nodded and looked down at his shoes, breathing for a couple of moments as he took everything in. I looked up at the kids as some played London Bridge is falling down, and Red Rover.

"Didn't you have like... a bright red back pack?"

I looked over at Ben with my right eye brow raised and nodded slightly before he continued.

" I think I remember you, You normally kept your hair down though as you sat in the front of the class in AP Euro."

I felt the tips of my ears heat up as I looked down at my feet and picked at the skin on my thumb again as the wind picked up and pushed my bangs in front of my eyes.

"You were always so quiet."

I looked up at Ben through my bangs and nodded slightly.

"That tends to happen when everyone assumes you're a know it all when you transferred from a private school."

"Well aren't you?"

My head shot up as I sent a glare towards him, which caused him to raise his hands up in surrender.

"No I'm not. The reason I was so quiet was because I was trying my best not to fail a class I was thrown into."

He nodded as he ran a hand through his hair and rested his hand on his neck, only to snatch his hand away as it made contact with his spikes. I chewed on the inside of my lip as I stared over his shoulder.

"Do... Do they hurt?"

Ben's eyes snapped towards me and I watched as the light faded slightly.

"Not really. Only when I accidentally brush against them or lean into something. I can forget about them until I either do those things or someone brings them up."

I squeezed my eyes shut remembering this morning as I looked down at my feet, noticing the faint throb in my right kalf. Well, Quid pro quo.

"That's the same with me. My leg?"

I looked over at him to see that his eyes were still clouded over. I bit my tongue slightly. Might as well bite this bullet.

"About a month before I transferred to SomerVille high I was-"

"You don't have to tell me what happened to you to make me feel better."

I looked back at him and smiled lightly, thankful that I didn't have to dish out my past, even though I wanted to.

"Okay then... But I will tell you one of these days."

Ben smirked and looked down at his feet before looking back at me.

"So I'm assuming that you're gonna keep talking to me?"

I snorted slightly and nodded as I slung my crossbow onto my shoulder and lifted myself onto my left leg and tucked my crutches under my arms.

"Well I will if we all survive the next couple of days or so. The skitters are coming and the 3rd Massachusetts is coming as well. But unfortunately I'll be with that lieutenant Clayton dude..."

I looked down at Ben and placed the bowl of oatmeal in between my fingers before nodding my head slightly.

"If we all survive that then, yes I'll keep talking to you."

I sent him a small wink as I crutched into the school and out of the warm air, unaware that as I crutched inside, he ran towards the other entrance of the school like a bat out of hell.

* * *

I sat on my cot as I shoved my clothes and other belongings into my backpack. There were a couple of minutes before the kids leaving with Clayton rounded up and left JFK high school. I of course, even though I knew I was leaving before anyone else, decided to pack last minute.

"So, you sure you're comfortable carrying that thing around Jane?"

I looked over at Maggie who sat on her cot taking apart her hand guns and cleaning them before putting them back together again. It looked like something she was born doing, something that came as easy as breathing. I took my eyes away from her guns and looked at her to see her staring at the hand gun Captain Weaver gave me that was sitting at the foot of my cot. I sighed and looked down at my shoes while shaking my head, placing the last of my things into my bag as I began to speak.

"I'm never going to be comfortable carrying it... but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use it. It never hurts to be to cautious, right?"

Maggie nodded her head to the side as she reassembled one hand gun and aimed it at the wall before pulling back the hammer and dry firing it. She smiled as she placed it onto her bag and did the same with her other gun before speaking to me.

"Caution never hurt anybody, but be careful."

Our eyes met as she spoke, raising the gun and dry firing it as she finished.

"If you're too careful, you'll become so occupied in being careful that you're gonna to mess up."

I scrunched my face at her as she picked up her other hand gun then placed both of them into their holsters. She then stood up from her cot and walked over and sat beside me, cradling my gun in her hands as she let out a low breath.

"I don't know why you dislike them so much, but it's good to have a respect for something that can kill you."

I stared at the trigger on the weapon, it gleaming slightly in the dim light that filtered through the window. I sighed slightly and rubbed my kalf slightly, wincing as I rubbed the bruise to harshly. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek as I began to speak, zipping up my backpack in the process.

" A month before I started high school, I was out with my grandmother. We were walking home from the movies when two teenagers, about Hal's age, came out of no where waving handguns in our facing telling us to give them our money so we won't get hurt."

I pulled my backpack onto my shoulders and hopping up onto my left leg, placing my crutches under my arms and reached for the handgun as I gave the cliffnotes ending of my story.

"I said no and told my Grandma to run as I ran at them. The pushed me onto the ground and shot my right leg, tearing my perineal tendon and cracking my fibula."

Maggie slowly handed me the gun as she stared at me with slightly wide eyes. I avoided eye contact as I placed the gun into the holster and quickly zipped up my brown leather jacket. I sighed as I heard Captain Weaver yelling down the halls for anyone leaving with Clayton to hurry up to the front of the school. I slowly maneuvered towards the doorway and was about to leave without another word when Maggie spoke up.

"What about your Grandma?"

I sighed as I looked at her over my shoulder, letting her see my brown eye as I smiled sadly.

"She died of a heart attack after calling 911. I'll see you soon Maggie."

She waved half heartedly as I crutched down the hall, moving as fast as I could without slipping on my ass. I exhaled deeply as I made it outside to see a group of kids standing around waiting for Clayton to give the order to move. I crutched towards Captain Weaver who was murmuring something to Dr. Glass before he noticed me and gave me a brief smile.

"Be careful Jane. Remember to use your weapons only if you need to."

I smiled and nodded as he placed a rough hand onto my left shoulder and walked off towards Clayton. I looked back towards Anne and shrugged my shoulders slightly as she stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I'll see you soon Janie. Lourdes is going with you guys, so if anything changes let her know. I told her everything about your leg, so she'll get onto you if you walk on it more than you should."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from her as I looked into her concerned brown orbs.

"Okay Anne, I promise I'll let her know."

She smiled and finally let go of me. I shook my head and looked towards the other kids and spied Matt and Ben Mason. I said a hushed 'See ya' to Anne and crutched towards the Youngest two Mason's.

"So, are you two stick in the mud's gonna walk with this cripple or are you gonna leave me in the dust?"

Ben looked at me and smiled as he shook his head and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, causing some of it to stick straight up.

"Eh, I think we'll take your crutches and leave you for Skitter bait."

I gasped in mock offense and leaned my weight onto my right crutch as I brought my left one around and smacked his left shin. Matt laughed lightly before looking down at his feet, his bottom lip sticking out slightly as he picked at the hem of his jacket. I sighed slightly and placed my left hand on his head which caused him to look up at me. I smiled at him as Ben walked behind him and started placing some extra things into his backpack

"Be careful Ben, if we do that then they might return her. Then she'll get us in our sleep."

I looked over my right shoulder as Hal walked up to us and ruffled my hair, causing the shorter strands to pull out of my ponytail and turn into a nest of blonde hair.

"Shut up Hal."

"Here."

He smirked as he pulled a photo out of his pocket and slapped it onto Ben's chest. Ben quickly grabbed it before it fell and glanced at it while holding it out for Hal to take again. I sighed as Hal sat down on a loose tire, I hobbled over to him and sat next to him on an old milk crate so I could gather as much strength I could before we started out journey.

"I told you to hold on to this."

Hal sighed as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder, sending his brother a smirk as he spoke.

"Well, I decided to come with you. You might as well hang on to it yourself, dumbass."

Ben smiled slightly as he folded the picture up and shoved it into a pocket of his jacket.

"You're Coming?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head and shoved Hal slightly as Tom walked over to us, his hands fiddling with his pockets as he looked at his son's, sending a smile my way as Hal spoke to his dad.

"I'll get 'em there and stay with 'em till you can catch up."

I stretched my right leg out as Hal and his brothers inched closer to their father so they could give their 'be careful' hugs.

"I don't want to go, Dad."

Tom smiled down at his youngest son and cupped Matt's face as he spoke and leaned down to kiss his head.

"I know you don't, but it's just gonna be for a few days, maybe less. It's gonna get better."

I sighed and heaved myself onto my left foot and crutches as Tom wrapped his arms around Ben, muttered I love you's carrying over the air as Clayton called out gruffly.

"All right, on me!"

I exhaled loudly as I took large moves so I wouldn't use to much energy trying to keep up with the man as the rest of the kid's moved along with us.

We had been on the move for about thirty minutes, Matt walking beside me chatting randomly about the tree's and what not when Clayton pointed to our rights at a narrow trail going through the woods.

"All right, we're gonna go up through here."

I stopped for a moment, breathing in deeply as I stared at the rocky path that looked like it just kept going up. I stumbled slightly as Ben and Matt both bumped into my sides, looking at me with concerned eyes. I smiled and nodded at the trail, hobbling forward slightly.

"Matty, go ahead of me so I don't slow you down okay?"

He nodded and started to walk onto the trail, Ben started to follow after his brother when I pinched the back of his jacket and smiled sheepishly.

"Would... would you mind following behind me? I just want to be sure someone is there if I fall. I didn't want to crush Matty..."

I looked down as Ben chuckled and moved to the side so I could go ahead.

"So you wanted to crush me?"

I shook my head and fought the embarrassed blush that was starting to take over my freckled cheeks when Ben laughed and nudged me.

"C'mon they'll leave us behind."

I let out a frustrated huff and I began my climb, the awkward terrain killing my shoulders.

Maybe I should have fought harder with Weaver about me staying at the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sanctuary Part 2**

 ** _"Let go of me!"_**

 ** _I struggled as the skitter lifted me into it's arms, the sound of the mech echoing loud in my ear as I looked up and made eye contact with the skitter. The skitter froze, it's scaly hands tightening around my arm and thigh just before it threw me onto the leaf covered ground. I cried out in pain as my head collided with a rock and I quickly pressed my hand to my forehead as I felt something wet pool above my right eyebrow._**

 ** _"What are you doing?!"_**

 ** _I looked up at Clayton to see him looking from the harnessed girl and me, his face full of rage and confusion._**

 ** _"We do not take her kind."_**

 ** _I turned around and began to crawl back away from the skitter as it started towards me, hissing menacingly as it's pincer's snapped. I quickly moved onto my feet, limping lightly as I applied pressure onto my right leg so I could stumble backwards._**

 ** _"Her kind? She's a human girl and she's healthy!"_**

 ** _The skitter hissed as it and the girl moved to the side and the mech took a couple of steps towards me. I gasped as it's hands began to whir to life and it prepared to shoot me. I looked from Clayton, to the Skitter then back to the mech, my heart pounding so fast I swore it would jump out of my chest and the mech wouldn't have to waste ammunition on me._**

 ** _"She is mutated. Her eyes are not right. Shoot her."_**

 ** _I gasped as I turned towards the woods to run away from the mech and the skitter when I was hit with a burst of wind. I went flying towards the skitter and made a move to run away again when it grabbed me and wrapped it's scaly hands around my neck. I looked into it's black eyes as my hands wrapped around it's thin wrists, my bangs flying into my eyes as the wind picked up and rain started to descend from the heavens. The skitter began to click and growl as it tilted it's head from side to side, as if it was trying to figure something out. I gasped in pain as it squeezed my neck tighter, I felt the hair on my arms and neck stand up, and I could taste the ozone in the air. I looked up towards the sky just as white light filled my vision, sending every nerve in my body a flame as lightening struck and pushed the skitter away from me._**

 ** _I moaned in pain as I fell into a crumpled heap onto the ground and Clayton came into my vision and pulled me up into his arms, sending me into sensory overload as everything went white then faded into the darkness._**

* * *

"Go on Matty. Don't be afraid to play."

I laughed as Matt looked between the other kids,who were splitting up into teams, and me who was sitting on the side lines next to Rick. I shook my head with a small smile on my face and gave him a gentle push towards the group and nodded towards his brothers.

"Just go and play some soccer, okay? You'll have fun. I'll be right here for you, okay?"

Matt sighed and nodded as he turned and jogged up to Hal and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. Hal placed his hand on the back of the young boys head and nodded his consent with a smile. I laughed lightly to myself as Matt pushed him for something he said when I noticed Ben looking at me from beside his older brother, and when he saw that he had my attention he mouthed slowly.

'You sure you don't wanna play?'

I nodded my head and waved my hand at him so he would notice that the teams where setting up their plans. I smiled as I leaned back onto my leather jacket, the sleeve's of my black jersey shirt rolled up to my elbows as I stretched out my legs. Glancing to my left I watched as Rick pulled his legs up and crossed them to where he was sitting like he was about to meditate, just staring off into space.

"You don't want to play soccer Rick?"

He hummed lowly and shook his head slightly as the game began, Sanctuary Vs. 2nd Mass. I glanced around noticing a majority of the guards watching the game instead of doing patrols. I hummed to myself as well when Mike walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder and then his son's shoulder before sitting down between us and watching the game progress.

Sactuary-3

2nd Mass.-0

I slid my hand into one of the large inside pockets of my jacket and pulled out my battered copy of The Perks of being a wall flower. I sat on the rock that Rick and I were using as a bench and picked up where I left off Where Charlie was telling his family about meeting the new's anchorman. I toed off my boots and began to flex and plantar flex my right foot to stretch out the tendons as the sounds of the game drifted over me while I read. I had about ten pages left to read of my book, I had pulled my hair up into a messy bun when I heard.

"Take it, Jimmy. Take it! Take It!"

I looked up to see Jimmy dribbling the soccer ball, bumping into other players as they tried to kick the ball from him. I noticed Ben jumping up and down, calling for Jimmy to send the ball his way when one of the Sanctuary team members stole the ball and took it towards the 2nd Mass. goal- Goalie was Lourdes and from what I could hear due to the groans of the 2nd Mass. kids wasn't a very good goalie. I chewed on the inside of my lower lip as I watched Hal talk to Tessa, the daughter of the man who owns the house on the Sanctuary, who were oblivious to the glares of Lourdes and Tessa's father. I looked around at the others who had rallied up to try to figure out a game plan to try to beat the Sanctuary kids when I noticed Ben and Jimmy talking, or rather Ben talking and being blown off by Jimmy. I shook my head and placed the chain I was using as a book mark between the pages and glanced over at Mike who had glanced at his son.

"You know, there are times where I miss being in school because I want things to be simple. Then I remember how much drama there is when you put us teenagers together."

Mike laughed and nodded his head in agreement as the game progressed further, the winner turning out to be the Sanctuary team. Matt ran over to me, panting and strands of his hair sticking to his forehead as he smiled at me.

"Did you have fun?"

I smiled at the young boy as I stuffed my book back into my jacket's pocket and sat forward so I could slip on my boots. Matt nodded and flopped down onto the grass as he waited for me.

"Yeah, but we lost..."

I looked up from lacing up my left boot to see Matt ripping up the dying grass in frustration. I shook my head as he threw a handful of the grass to the side and fell back to stare at the sky.

"Well... In my opinion as long as you had fun then, win or lose, it doesn't matter. You made it through this game, so next game you can learn from your mistakes."

Matt glanced up at me, his eyebrows furrowing as he chewed the inside of his lip before a spark of mischief danced across his eyes. He moved so he was on his knees and motioned me closer as I finished tying my right boot and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Yeah, don't pick Lourdes to be the goalie."

I pulled away and stared at Matt for a couple of moments to see the seriousness set upon his features, before laughing loudly .

"Well, that would be learning from your mistakes."

Matt smiled and rushed to his feet as I did the same and held his hands out to try to help me. I shook my head and grabbed my jacket before bending down to grab one of my crutches to place it under my right arm pit.

"You know Matt, I think I regret telling you what happened. You treat me like a doll. "

I shook my head as I handed him my jacket and we made our way towards the house, the smell of vegetable soup drifting out the doors as 2nd Mass. kids ran in and out the doors. I looked at Matt over my shoulder and we both moved slowly, a small smirk gracing my lips as I spoke.

"Besides, if I did fall I would crush you like a bug."

"Hey!"

I stopped and put my hands out to stop Matt from trying to hit me, my body shaking with laughter as his hands hit mine and a smile breaking across his face. I let my crutch drop and applied some pressure to my right leg as I feinted throwing punches at Matt while he dodged them and lightly punched my arms and stomach.

"You know, you even hit like a bug. You don't do damage, you're just annoying. Like a mosquito!"

That caused Matt to try harder so I slowly fell to the ground as he then proceeded to pile on top of me, his body shaking with his laughter and mine.

"Matt, it's not fair to beat on cripples."

Both Matt and I looked up to see Ben smiling at us, his hair a tousled mess after the game of soccer.

"She's not a cripple! "

Matt sat up a little, his elbows digging into my stomach as he spoke to his brother.

"She's getting better, don't let her fool you with her mystic eyes!"

I groaned loudly as his weight on my stomach began hurting more than it should.

"Yeah, well... me and my mystic eyes will have a burst spleen or something if you don't GET OFF!"

Matt and Ben laughed and the younger brother shoved off of me, which produced another pain filled groan at the shift in pressure. I exhaled loudly as I stared up at the sky, the clouds rolling across the sky turning greyer as they went.

" Do you guy's think it will rain?"

I heard Matt flop down beside me as I stared at the sky while Ben stayed standing, his head tilted up before looking down at us.

"I dunno, maybe. Stranger things have happened."

I tilted my head to the side as they lightened up, giving way to few sun beams before darkening again. I sighed as I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relax. I don't know how long I laid there, but the next thing I knew my right hand was being grabbed. I jerked awake and looked up to see Ben standing above me, his hand holding my right as he murmured my name.

"C'mon Jane. It's time for dinner."

I groaned and sat up, squeezing his hand while rubbing my eyes. I looked around tugged his hand before looking into his eyes and saying softly.

"Help me up."

He nodded and began to pull my arm as he walked backwards so I had space to move my left foot under me. Once I was positioned right he pulled on my arm, yanking me up and slightly into his arms. I bit back a yelp as I applied to much weight to my right leg and tried to hide it in a laugh as I grabbed my crutch and said.

"Thank you Ben."

I placed my crutch under my arm and glanced up at him as I hobbled towards the house.

"I'm surprised Matt let you fall asleep."

I shook my head as we moved through the doorway, the patrol men shutting the door behind us with a solid thunk.

" I dunno about that kid sometimes. I think he's trying to lull me into a false sense of security so he can ambush me tonight."

Ben chuckled as we approached the table and he pulled a chair out for me as the other kids and adults sat down for dinner.

"Matt, would you do that? Lull Janie here into a sense of security only so you can ambush her?"

Matt glanced up at Hal as he walked behind Ben and I to sit next to Lourdes and the youngest Mason who tried to look innocent.

"I knew it."

Matt stuck his tongue out at me as we began to eat, our day turning to evening before bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be as good.

* * *

I lay on the couch in the den that was on the main floor, the sounds of everyone else getting ready for bed causing the floors the creak with every step they took. I sighed and rolled so that I was facing the doors that led to the front lawn that was turned into a makeshift soccer field. I closed my eyes and began counting from 100 as I tried to go to sleep, but the sounds of the doors opening repeatedly only caused me to lose count and start again. After failing in counting from 100 I tried to go through the process of relaxing every muscle in my body, starting with my head and ending at my toes. I huffed in annoyance as I sat up and looked around the dark room, my eyes having been adjusted to the dark since everyone went to bed hours ago. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail that I forced it into and ran my fingers through it, pulling at the knots that my fingers found. After exhausting that and finding that I wasn't even close to being tired, I decided to try walking.

I placed both of my feet onto the hardwood floor and flexed my feet before moving slowly to a standing position. I gently shifted my weight from one foot to the other, taking note that while there still was some pain there wasn't much. I moved my right foot forward and slowly added pressure to see how much weight I could apply before having to back off. After about half my weight I scooted my left foot so I hobbled something awful, but I still moved without a crutch. I smiled to myself as I began taking more steps, not going to far from the furniture, pacing back and forth through the room. I don't know how long I was doing that, but my walking(hobbling) was slightly smoother. I wouldn't be doing any running in the near future unless I liked pain... last I checked I didn't so there... No running unless life or death.

I stood stretching my legs when I heard the floors creak, I shot up from my stretching position and turned to see Mike holding his finger to his mouth and motioned for me to sit down.

"Get your things."

I nodded and sat back down on the couch, my heart pounding as I looked at Mike and waited for him to speak while I started to pull on my socks and shoes.

"We've got to go. Clayton's made a deal with the Skitters so they can harness you kids and they are gonna be here tonight."

My head snapped up so fast it hurt.

"What?"

Mike shook his head and started moving towards the stairs, his voice still low.

"I wanted to tell you first so you would get a head start."

My mouth hung open as he rushed up the spiral staircase, my hands holding the laces on my right boot. I shook my head and hurried tying my boots and grabbed my jacket when I heard a noise in the kitchen. I froze, my heart pounding the adrenaline through my body so fast my arms shook. I stood and shuffled slowly to the doorway as someone opened the cabinets and got a glass of water. I bit my lip and peaked past the corner to see Tessa leaning against the counter, her skin pale and her hands shaky as she took a drink. I was about to move away from the doorway and grab my stuff when out of the corner of my eye I saw Hal stick his head past the supporter bean for the staircase. We made eye contact and just as that happened there was a light thud on the stairs. My eyes widened and I turned to Tessa who tilted her head and was about to leave the kitchen. I bit my lip harder and motioned for Hal to stay put as I made an exaggerated hobble into the kitchen, effectively startling Tessa.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you Tessa. I just..."

I hobbled over to the center island causing Tessa to turn her back to the staircase.

"Needed some water and pain killers. My leg hurts more at night for some reason..."

I hobbled to one of the stools that were at the counter and smiled at Tessa who was giving me the most awful look of pity.

"Do.. Do you think you could help me? With the water and the pain killers?"

She nodded and moved towards the first aid kit that was under the sink and began looking for the medicine. I looked at Hal and jerked my head to tell him to get a move on.

"So, you know why I'm up. Your turn."

Tessa looked at me over her shoulder and gave me a shaky smile as she continued to look through the medicine.

"Upset stomach. Happens every time I make vegetable soup."

I nodded and glanced over to see Hal pushing the kids to the front door, Mike was already at the door keeping an eye out for the guards.

"I see. You know, that used to happen to my aunt. There was to much acid for her stomach. You should try some anti-acids, they do more than water."

She smiled as she pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and shook out two before pulling out a clean glass and filling it with water and placing it on the counter. I smiled back and grabbed the medicine and water and took it all in one go, making sure she didn't make any move towards the stairs. I exhaled loudly as I put the glass down and stretched before turning slightly so I could go towards the den.

"Well, now that that's done do you mind helping me back to the den?"

She nodded and moved towards me before stopping short and looking at the ground. I swallowed thickly as I looked down and saw what she was staring at. My boots.

"Why are you wearing your boots?"

I bit my lip harshly before running my tongue over where I bit and looking up at her, my face forming a grimace as I spoke.

"They help with the pain, especially when I am up and around. They keep my ankle stable."

She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking. I glanced over her shoulder to see that Hal, Ben, Rick and Lourdes were frozen as they stared at us. I flicked my eyes to the door to get them to move but they wouldn't move. I looked back at Tessa just as she began to speak again.

"I think I remember one of your crutches being by the stair case. Let me go get that for you."

I jolted forward as she turned and began walking towards the stairs, only to stop short at the sight.

"Hal? What are you guys doing?"

He stepped forward his gun on his shoulder as he made eye contact with me so I could start moving towards the door.

"Clayton made a deal with the Skitter. Please tell me you don't know about this."

She looked down for a moment before looking over at me, causing me to freeze and give her a questioning look which caused her to turn away and look at Hal.

"I-I was gonna talk to them about you, fix it so that you could stay."

Hal's mouth dropped open as he motioned for Ben and the rest to go. I was about to make my way to grab my things when Tessa started screaming. I spun around and made eye contact with Hal before jumping towards her, my hand covering her mouth as I spoke in a loud whisper.

"Go Hal! GO!"

"Not without you Jane! Now come on!"

I shook my head as her muffled screaming got louder and she tried to fight me off.

"Lourdes, get him and go! I can't run and I would rather die than have someone carry me."

I looked at Tessa as she licked my hand and tried to bite it, I pressed harder against her mouth her height advantage by two inches making it hard.

" Go Hal! While you still have time!"

Lourdes grabbed Hal by the elbow and yanked him towards the door, and as soon as they walked over the threshold I felt Tessa's heel hit my knee. I yelped in pain as she turned around and grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed my head onto the counter before pushing me to the ground as she ran up the stairs. I groaned as I reached up to the counter to pull myself up when I felt arms under my armpits, pulling me up and to the door.

"C'mon Jane. I'm making sure you see your Grandfather."

I moved my legs as fast as I could as Mike and I ran from the house, the sounds of the guards and other fighters filling the night as Tessa woke everyone up finally. I pulled my hands from my face as Mike and I made it to a broken down truck, with Hal a couple of feet in front of us when they began shooting.

"Go!"

Mike turned around and began firing back at the Sanctuary Guards before turning back to Hal. I looked at Hal and glanced to my right at Rick who just stat staring into space, as if nothing was wrong.

"Mike, come on!"

I looked between Mike and Hal before speaking out loud as I pulled out a handgun that Mike gave me before cocking it.

"We got this Hal."

He looked at me then back to Mike who was shaking his head at me.

"No, you three keep going."

I rolled my eyes as the shooting began again only waiting for it to stop before breathing in deeply and pivoting on my left leg and aiming over the hood of the truck before firing two shots. I heard the sounds of a man groaning as I turned around and looked at Hal then to Mike.

"I'm staying Mike. Nothing you can do about it."

I watched as Hal rolled his eyes and grabbed Ricks arm and tugged it slightly before looking at us.

"You can't out-shoot all those guys."

I shrugged as another round of shots echoed into the night and Mike smiled slightly.

"We can try for a while."

Mike looked at Hal just before he and Rick took off.

"Take care of Rick, Promise me."

I turned my back on Hal and fired off a couple more rounds, resulting in another man groaning in pain. I turned to see Hal and Rick running off, Hal sending me a look as they entered into the forest. I looked at Mike who shook his head at me before saying,

"You need to go, they might kill you."

I rolled my eyes as I checked to see how many bullets Mike gave me and spoke.

"I'd rather die than be harnessed. Besides, if they do intend to harness us they won't kill me. Maybe I can save you too."

Mike chuckled lightly as he held his rifle and looked me in the eye while speaking.

"You're a good shot Jane. If this goes south, take care of yourself."

I nodded as one of the Sanctuary men called out.

"Line in the sand, is that it?! Or maybe you think you're just somehow better than us!"

I bit my lip as I tightened my grip on the gun, the edges digging into my palms as my hands shook slightly. I stared at Mike who leaned his head against the side of the truck, his grip tightening on his gun.

"They harnessed my son! I know what they're doing to these children!"

Mike looked down at his feet as he positioned his gun so he could jump up and begin firing.

"Maybe... Maybe I can't stop it... But I sure as hell won't be apart of it!"

"The world's coming apart, Mike."

We spun around just in time for Clayton to shoot Mike in the chest, causing me to scream out as blood sprayed across the side of my face. I pointed the gun towards Clayton, aiming for his chest as he walked towards me, his gun aimed at me.

"Put the gun down, Jane. I don't want to hurt you."

I gave a shaky chuckle as I pulled the hammer back on the gun and shook my head at him.

"Now, why do I not believe you?"

"Your cynicism is surprising Jane."

I scoffed at him as he stopped 5 feet from me, his eyes cold as steel as the wind began to pick up.

"We bring you kids into our home, feed you and give you a place to rest and this is how you repay us?"

"You're gonna sell us out to the Skitters! How else do you expect us to react?!"

"I don't know. But I do know, that if you try to fight your way out of here you will die. You're a smart girl Jane. You were always sneaking around, finding things out before anyone else did. Always thinking ahead to, now why didn't you run? Right, because you're already injured and you would have slowed down the group."

Clayton crouched down and stared unblinkingly into my eyes as the wind began to die down. I tried to control my shaking and breathing as the last of my adrenaline was burnt off.

" You knew you would be caught either way. Now, we're gonna find your friends. But maybe, if you cooperate, we won't hurt them anymore than we have to to get them back. Put the gun down Jane and they won't get hurt."

I clenched my teeth together as I looked at my knuckles that were turning white. What were my options? Yeah, I said I would rather die than be harnessed... but if I don't cooperate then they might hurt the others when... if they catch up to them. Should I take the risk? I glanced over at Mike's body out of the corner of my eye as his last words to me echoed through my head. Sure... being harnessed would be an awful way to live... but it's not as permanent than dying... That I certainly can't come back from.

"My Grandpa... is he...?"

"Alive?"

I nodded my head jerkily, not meeting his eyes as I waited for his answer. I knew I probably shouldn't trust a single thing he said... but if my grandpa is alive... then I need to survive... for him.

"Last I knew, yes."

I exhaled lightly and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the gun get pulled from my hand. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards us from the house and looked up to see Tessa's dad staring between Mike's body and me.

"We have two men down, one shot in the stomach and the other shot in the arm."

I gave a sardonic smile as I glared up at the two men.

"Well, if I'm going down... Glad I took two down with me."

Tessa's dad glared at me and moved towards me as if he was going to hit me, when Clayton grabbed his arm.

"No, take care of them. I'm gonna go ahead to the pick up sight with her. When I get back, we are all gonna go find those kids. Got that?"

He nodded as he yanked his arm out of Clayton's grasp and began walking away, his shoulders tight as he began to bark out orders. I glared at Clayton as he aimed his gun at me and motioned it up.

"C'mon, we don't have all night."

I sighed as I looked down at the ground before looking at Mike, his eyes were still open as he stared at the woods. I leaned over him and gently touched my fingers to his eyes, closing them as I spoke softly.

"Don't worry Mike... We'll be okay."

* * *

We've been walking through the woods for about twenty minutes before I finally spoke.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

I looked back at Clayton over my shoulder to see he still had his gun aimed at my back. I shook my head as I looked forward again, stumbling over a rock as pain shot up the side of my right leg. I bit my lip as tears sprung up into my eyes as Clayton sighed in annoyance.

"You might as well tell me. We have time."

"Fine, the short version since we're pretty much there. The skitters need you kids as workers so they don't die. We give them kids and they let us live."

I shook my head and turned towards him, my hair spinning around me like a fan as I trained my mismatched eyes on him.

"It must be wonderful... not having a conscience. You're letting innocent kids become slaves! Just so you don't die!"

I took an uneven step towards him, knowing full well that the barrel of his gun was pressing against my sternum.

" I hope the 2nd Mass. finds you. And I hope, that you never find my friends."

"We thought you had more Terry Clayton. This is just one girl."

I froze as the sound of a Skitter and a Mech echoed behind me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as a blonde headed girl stopped at my side, looking between Clayton and I.

"Yeah, we had a slight bump in the road. Nothing we can't handle. You'll have the rest by tomorrow night."

I heard the skitter walk up behind me, it clicking a little before the girl spoke again.

"You better Terry Clayton. We won't be as forgiving if you come up short once more."

I gasped as I felt an alien hand on the back of my neck and behind my legs before everything went sideways. My eyes sprung open as I began to scream and squirm.

"Let go of me!"

I struggled harder as the skitter lifted me into it's arms, the sound of the mech echoing loud in my ear as I looked up and made eye contact with the skitter. The skitter froze, it's scaly hands tightening around my arm and thigh just before it threw me onto the leaf covered ground. I cried out in pain as my head collided with a rock and I quickly pressed my hand to my forehead as I felt something wet pool above my right eyebrow.

"What are you doing?!"

I looked up at Clayton to see him looking from the harnessed girl and me, his face full of rage and confusion.

"We do not take her kind."

I turned around and began to crawl back away from the skitter as it started towards me, hissing menacingly as it's pincer's snapped. I quickly moved onto my feet, limping lightly as I applied pressure onto my right leg so I could stumble backwards.

"Her kind? She's a human girl and she's healthy!"

The skitter hissed as it and the girl moved to the side and the mech took a couple of steps towards me. I gasped as it's hands began to whir to life and it prepared to shoot me. I looked from Clayton, to the Skitter then back to the mech, my heart pounding so fast I swore it would jump out of my chest and the mech wouldn't have to waste ammunition on me.

"She is mutated. Her eyes are not right. Shoot her."

I gasped as I turned towards the woods to run away from the mech and the skitter when I was hit with a burst of wind. I went flying towards the skitter and made a move to run away again when it grabbed me and wrapped it's scaly hands around my neck. I looked into it's black eyes as my hands wrapped around it's thin wrists, my bangs flying into my eyes as the wind picked up and rain started to descend from the heavens. The skitter began to click and growl as it tilted it's head from side to side, as if it was trying to figure something out. I gasped in pain as it squeezed my neck tighter, I felt the hair on my arms and neck stand up, and I could taste the ozone in the air. I looked up towards the sky just as white light filled my vision, sending every nerve in my body a flame as lightening struck and pushed the skitter away from me.

I moaned in pain as I fell into a crumpled heap onto the ground and Clayton came into my vision and pulled me up into his arms, sending me into sensory overload as everything went white then faded into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of people arguing. My entire body throbbed along with my heart as I slowly picked my head up and opened my eyes. I moaned softly as I moved to put my hands to my head when I was met with resistance. I blinked rapidly to try and clear my vision as I tilted my head back to see that I was tied to a post in what looked like a barn. Great.

I looked around seeing a set of stair that led either to a loft or something... I couldn't know for sure, my head was buzzing. I heard the sound of someone crying out before a gunshot sounded. I froze in my spot, unable to do anything but wait when I heard the sound of kids crying slightly. I inhaled deeply and tried calling out only to find that any attempt at talking hurt more than placing your hand on a stove. I coughed, wincing at how painful just that action was, tears welling up in my eyes as I heard the sounds of the kids fading away. I gritted my teeth as I hit my head against the beam I was bound to, only to cry out in pain as my entire body felt like it was a voodoo doll.

"Hello?"

My eyes snapped open and I bit my lip before trying to call out again, only being given the same response as the first time. I let out a loud sigh before gritting my teeth and hitting my head against the beam again, my voice echoing out loudly and full of pain. I heard the sound of someone running as I shook my head slightly, trying to calm my senses and the cruel throbbing that I brought upon myself.

"Jane?"

I looked up slowly to see Lourdes standing at the top of the stairs, her eyes filled with disbelief as she ran to me. I smiled meakly as we made eye contact, her entire body relaxing with relief.

"We thought you were taken by the Skitters! Clayton said you were."

I shook my head tiredly before looking around the room more. Lourdes tilted her head at me before it finally clicked in her mind that I was looking for something so she can untie me. She grabbed a piece of broken glass and ran behind me and started sawing away at the rope. I bit my lip as the fibers caused the sensation of needles to spring to life on my skin, when finally my arms were free. I sighed in relief and placed my head in my hands as I tried to soothe my aching head.

"Alright, C'mon Jane. I'll help you."

I looked up at Lourdes and smiled in thanks as I took her hand so she could help pull me to my feet. She wrapped her arm around my waist before pulling my arm over her shoulders and we began to shuffle to and up the stairs.

"You know... you look awful."

I chuckled lightly, wincing at the action, before shaking my head in agreement as we made it outside of the barn and towards the house on the Sanctuary.

"Hey everyone! Look who I found hiding in the barn!"

"Jane!"

I looked up at the multiple voices calling out my name, Captain Weaver being one of them surprisingly... I glanced to see Matt come running up to us and he was about to hug me before Lourdes stopped him.

"Careful Matt, she's hurt real bad."

I smiled weakly at the young boy as Lourdes brought me over to the stone bench. I nodded my thanks to her before giving the motion for something to drink. She turned and rushed into the house, leaving me to be surrounded by Masons.

"Jane, we were so worried!"

"Don't you ever do that again you dumb ass."

"What happened to you?"

I looked at the three Mason sons before looking around to see Tom and Captain Weaver talking as some of the 2nd Mass. fighters wrapped Mike's body up in a sheet. I looked at my hands that lay limp in my lap before bringing them to my face to scrub away the feeling of Mike's blood on my skin. Lourdes rushed up to me and handed me the glass of water, pulling me out of my slight freak out. I drank the water in one go, not stopping to breath or anything, just wanting something to soothe my aching throat. I coughed and found that my throat didn't hurt as bad as before and decided to try talking again. I looked up and the boys and smiled at Matt before speaking to Hal and Ben.

"S-Skitt-er...L-long st-or-y."

They nodded and smiled at me before sitting either beside me or in front of me. I smiled back at them all before coughing again and shaking the empty glass, looking at one of them questioningly. Hal chuckled and pulled himself up before taking the glass and getting me more water. Ben began telling Matt how he ran from the house they had hidden at until he ran into their dad and then he ran to the school to bring as many 2nd Mass fighters as possible.I smiled softly to myself as they talked, Matt giving his input every now and then with a smile on his face or his eyebrows furrowed as he asked a question. I began running my fingers through my hair, untangling the knots from the golden strands as I wondered where I could find a hair tie once more. After de tangling my hair I looked around at the fighters who were gathering up supplies, and those who were part of the 7th Mass. How many kids did they give up for their own lives?  
I don't know for sure how long we sat there, but I was shaken from my thoughts as I felt something nudge my right arm. I jumped slightly and turned to see Hal holding a hand up and showing me the glass of water. I gave a small smile and took the water from him, drinking it all in one go like the previous glass of water. I sighed in relief as my skin finally stopped tingling and throbbing. I looked at Hal and smiled wider before setting down the glass and looking behind me to see Captain Weaver walking towards us. I sighed as he came to a stop beside me.

"Boy's, why don't you go see your dad. He's been worried sick about ya' and I'm surprised he even let ya' outta his sights... Go on."

The boys glanced at each other before moving over to where Tom was standing by the make shift goal.

"Now Jane... I don't know what happened and I don't want you having to tell the story over and over again so we'll wait till we get back to the school so Dr. Glass can take a proper look at ya."

I nodded my head as we made eye contact and for the first time since I knew met him, Captain Weaver looked startled. I tilted my head to the side as a look of confusion settled upon my features. He shook his head before motioning me up.

"C'mon kid, it's time for us to go."

I hesitated for a moment before complying, slowly standing up as my back began to sting a little at the movement. I turned towards the house and was about to start limping when I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Weaver holding my things in his hands, a small smile gracing his features. I nodded my head in thanks as I gingerly took my things from him as he turned and called out.

"Alright everyone! Let's head back to the school!"

I pulled my bag over my shoulders, hissing in pain as the stinging sensation came back. I looked around as the kids held onto their parents or talked to their friends. We were all variations of beat up, physically or mentally. Most of all we looked tired. I would hate to see what I look like, but I'll have to face that sooner or later.

* * *

I sat in the chemistry lab watching Sarah talk to her new born daughter Charlotte. I vaguely noticed Anne walk up to me and begin speaking to me until her hand gently cupped my cheek. I jumped slightly at the contact and gave Anne a shaky smile as my bangs fell in front of my eyes.

"Jane, do you want to tell Weaver and I what happened?"

I looked at her for a couple of moments before looking around finding Captain Weaver standing at my right. I sighed and looked down at my hands, gathering my thoughts before clearing my throat and breathing deeply before speaking out loud in a broken up voice.

"A-Aft-er we fo-ound out w-what Clayton was up too... We tried le-eaving as quietly a-as possible. I-I was on th-e main floor a-and Mike tried t-to get me out f-first... But I h-had to distract one of the Sanctuary kids.. I was-sn't successful so we made a mad dash.. I knew I couldn't make i-it without s-some-one-e carrying me... I stayed with Mike..."

I bit my lip as I fought tears of pain at my throat and at the memory of Mike being shot in front of me. I shook my hands to stop myself from picking at my thumbnails, which I didn't realize I had begun picking at until I focused on my fingers. I inhaled deeply before continuing with my story.

"Anyway... a-after Mike... I was set on rather being shot than harnessed so I aimed my gun at Clayton... Then he's taking me to a clearing and I'm telling hi-m how awful he is when the Skitter, Mech and a harnessed girl showed up."

I was about to continue speaking but everything began to blur.

"I... I think the skitter had me... Then... th-the next thing I know my hair is on end and everything is white... Then I woke up in the barn."

I chewed on the inside of my lip as I waited for Anne to respond. I was unsure as to how long I was waiting when I heard the sound of the curtain closing off my bed from the rest of the lab. I looked up at Anne who smiled at me and handed me a hair tie.

"If you wouldn't mind pulling your hair up? I Just want to take a look at your neck."

I nodded and did as she asked as she walked up to me and tilted my chin up. I stared at the ceiling as I heard the faint grumbling of Pope and the soft whimpers of Charlotte. I winced lightly as Anne added pressure to my neck while letting out a sigh of her own.

"Well, you've got a nasty bruise. It looks like the Skitter had a pretty tight grip on you when..."

My eyes lowered to Anne as she walked behind me and pushed my head down while throwing my hair from my pony tail over my head. I sat there staring at my jean clad lap just feeling Anne staring at the back of my neck. She didn't touch my skin or say anything for a while until I began to fidgit restlessly. I felt Anne's finger tips barely graze me skin when I jumped off the table with a yelp as an electric shock ran down my neck. I gripped my neck and stared at Anne for a moment, trying to see if she did that on purpose, when I realized that her face wore the same surprise that I felt.

"What.. was that?"

I jumped and looked at Captain Weaver realizing that he was still there, before looking back at Anne. She shook her head, her mouth opening slightly as if about to jump into an explanation before closing again as she looked down at the bed I had sat on. I watched as she walked out past the curtain and began to open and close drawers looking for something and I fought against the tremors that I felt all the way into my stomach. Anne walked back behind the curtain with two mirrors and handed me one before standing behind me. I hesitated for a moment before looking at Captain Weaver, a confused look matching the one that was on my face. I lifted the mirror up to my face and over to my left a little bit when it aligned with the mirror Anne was holding to my neck. At first I didn't know what I was staring at until Anne motioned Captain Weaver over to where she was so he could see and touch my neck. I fought to keep the hand steady as I stared at what decorated my neck when Weaver pressed a gentle finger to my skin. I let out a small scream as I watched a bolt of electricity jump between my skin and his finger and I dropped the mirror. Time seemed to slow as I watched it fall to the floor, cracks spidering across the smooth surface like lightening as it dances across the sky.

Like the Lightening that scarred my neck in a faint white glow.

* * *

 **A/N~Hellooo my lovely readers! I thank you for sticking with me through all of my awful no timed posting. But now that I am starting to get my life back together( I am finally kicking Lyme in the Ass. Sorry, language but the story is rated M.). I am starting to go back to work, which I work at a comic shop so I should be pretty good on inspiration unless my boss works me to death. I will be going to college and what not starting this fall soo I am just going to be on the safe side and say I'll post about every month or two. I mean I want you guys to have good chapters that have substance! Also, if you haven't noticed, the story is going a bit more A.U than the usual OC Ben stories. It's a slow burn guys, sorry sorry sorry! I'll have little hints here and there but I have a good idea when Ben and Jane will get together and that isn't until season 3 if I am imagining things right.**

 **You have read it soooo...**

 **Review?**

 **~MP~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "What Hides Beneath"  
**

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, the sounds of a Mech chasing me down the street as thunder crashed throughout the sky. I made a sharp turn down an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, my heart pounding harshly within my chest as I tried to calm my breathing. It could have been an hour when I finally decided it was clear and stepped out from behind the dumpster.

I looked around the corner of the alley to check if the coast was clear when I heard the sound of a cat hissing and knocking over a trashcan. I jumped and looked down the length of the alley, peering into the darkness as thunder rolled through the sky again. I chewed on the inside of my lip as I shifted from side to side before turning from the darkness and walking out onto the street again. I looked over my shoulder as I made my way down the road, my feet slapping the asphalt as the wind calmed along with my heart. I jumped when I heard the sound of gunfire from behind me and turned to watch the street as debree blew around. I scanned the street for any enemy, or friendly when I felt a tingling sensation at the base of my neck. I brought my hand to the back of my neck, my hair brushing against my skin when I heard a loud clap of thunder which made me jump and look at the sky.

I stared unblinkingly at the swirling grey and green clouds as rain started to collect on my skin, the wind picking up. I bit my lip as I continued to absentmindedly rub my neck when I felt something touch my shoulder, causing me to turn.  
I gasped as I shot up from my cot, my heart racing as my brown and blue eyes scanned the empty room. I shook my head and slouched forward, my hair fanning in front of my face causing an effective curtain that covered my face and my neck. I rubbed my eyes as I began to feel the effects of sleep deprivation weigh down on me.

It's been two days since the whole ordeal with Clayton and I haven't slept, unless you count tossing and turning in my cot as Maggie snores like a pig on the other side of the room, or if you count just that 20 minute nap I think I got in as sleep then... I sat up and slid my bare legs over the edge of the cot when there was a single tap on the door before it opened a crack, showing Maggie's brown eyes peering into the room.

"Good, you're awake."

She smiled lightly at me as she poked her head passed the door so no one could see past her into the room. I looked up at her, my left eyebrow raised slightly as my bangs fell in front of my eyes.

"Listen, when you get the chance stop by where Captain Weaver's set up his office. There's a surprise for you."

My face brightened with excitement as I nodded quickly before she shut the door to give me privacy while I dressed. I yanked off my night shirt and tugged on a bra before standing up and yanking my faded blue jeans on along with a grey shirt. I tugged my socks onto my feet before shoving them into my boots, leaving the laces undone, as I threw on my leather jacket and untucked my choppy blonde hair from the collar. I grabbed my hand gun and cross bow before throwing the door to the room open with a bang and running to the bathroom to clean up a bit before reporting to Weaver. I pushed open the bathroom door and paused for a moment to see if there was anyone in before walking in the rest of the way and pushing the door shut and putting the lock in it's place. I sighed and placed my weapons on the counter by the sinks before walking down the aisle checking under the stalls to be sure there wasn't anyone in the bathroom.

I ran my hand through my hair and placed my right hand on my hip as I walked back to the sinks, scratching my scalp as I walked before shrugging off my jacket and turning on the water letting it run till it was clear. I placed my jacket on the counter besides the sink I was at before pulling my hair up into a pony tail and placing my hands under the water before bring my hands to my face as I hovered over the sink. Rubbing my eyes I released a breath as I ran my damp hands from my face and down my neck stopping at my shoulders. I bit my lip as I felt individual lines running across the back of my shoulder muscles, I could feel heat radiating from them. Turning, I grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled it off laying it on my jacket before turning slightly to my left and staring at my back.

You are probably wondering, how bad my scars are... What's going on with you Jane?

I don't know. I got struck by lightening, now I have a lightening design spidering up my spinal column. The best I can describe it is... think of a leafless tree... only slightly glowing and if I touch anything metal I electrocute it.

I'm wary of touching people now, just to be safe.

I stared at the pale blue that are my scars, my face turning red as my brown and blue eyes welled with tears that I've been fighting against for the past two days. I don't know how Ben goes through with this... Sure, no one besides Anne and Weaver know... and as far as I now I'm never going to be struck by lightening again... but how does he handle, knowing that he is possibly marked forever. I let out another sigh and pulled the elastic from my hair before shrugging my shirt back on. Looking at my reflection and still seeing my pale blue scars glowing, I pulled some of my hair over my shoulders before tugging my leather jacket on. I placed my hand gun on my hip and my crossbow over my shoulders, moving my hair so it wasn't under the strap anymore before whispering to myself.

"Well Janie, guess you'll have get used to having your hair down."

I stopped in front of Captain Weavers door, hearing a muffled conversation. I sighed and looked at the time on the analog clocks that decorated the halls, before turning away from the door. Just as I was a couple of feet away from the room I heard the door open, hinges squeaking and the sounds of boots hitting the floor.

"Janie?"

I froze where I stood and slowly turned, my shoulders stiff as I held my breath.

"Pappy?"

I stared at my grandfather, his mustache still cleanly groomed, his shoulders pulled back as he wore his fatigues. That was my Grandfather, General Porter. I let out a strangled squeal as I ran towards him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"How've you been peanut?"

I laughed as I blinked away some tears before pulling away from him to look him in the eye. I rubbed my cheek before looking down at my feet then back up as I spoke.

"I've been better. 'Course I've been worse, but I've been better. Nothing to really report Colonel ."

He laughed lightly as he shook his head, turning slightly as he heard the door open again as Tom and Weaver left the room and stopped a few feet behind him. I looked at them and nodded at Weaver as we made eye contact before looking back to my grandfather who was studying me intently.

"Janie, when was the last time you got a good nights rest?"

I looked him in the eye for a moment, unblinking before looking down at my scuffed up boots that were still undone.

" 'Couple nights ago."

He grunted before placing his hands on his hips and letting out a huff of air.

" When was the last time you actually slept? Because honestly peanut, you look like hell."

I smirked slightly before looking up at him, a snarky come back on the tip of my tongue. He was ahead of me though.

"Worse than what you looked before."

My smirk fell from my face as I let my shoulders sag and I leaned on my right leg while picking at the skin of my left thumb. I chewed on the inside of my lip before answering him.

"Honestly, I slept for about twenty minutes... about twenty minutes ago."

I heard him sigh before turning and calling out to Weaver and Tom.

"Okay, as of now, if anyone hasn't been sleeping for more than 72 hours then they are to be forced off duty. The skitters may be regrouping, but we don't need a bunch of zombies for resistance fighters."

I looked up at Captain Weaver as he gave my grandfather a curt nod, before looking at me.

" Jane, don't worry about going on guard for the armory. I'll have Jimmy cover your shift."

I sighed in frustration before nodding and looking back to my grandfather with a confused look on my face.

"The skitters are regrouping? Is that why you're here?"

He nodded as he, Weaver, Tom and I left the room and walked into the Hallway. I jogged behind them as they were taking large steps , to who knows where.

"I've been in contact with the resistance in L.A and Chicago. It's the same story all over, and we're not waiting for them to make the next move."

I finally caught up to walk by my grandfathers side as he looked from Tom and Weaver.

"The Timetable for the coordinated attack on that structure has been moved up. In Four days, we're taking this war to them."

I froze as the men walked further down the hallway, turning towards the direction of the Chemistry lab that Anne had taken over. I ran a hand through my long hair and placed a hand on my hip as I stared at the floor, my heart pounding like I had just been shot again.

"Holy Shit."

* * *

 **A/N-I know, I know, it's been far too long since my last update. I got caught up in trying to get back to normal since I've been off my antibiotics, and obviously I've not been doing a good enough job at getting back to normal due to the fact that my symptoms are returning. No crutches thankfully, just terrible headaches and I still have issues with anxiety.**

 **I've had this part of the chapter written for the past two months, trying to make it longer before I posted it. I figured that this is better than nothing. I hope I'll have the next part to this chapter up soon. We're coming to the end of the first season, hopefully I can get my hands on the second season soon so I can get off of this plane I've found myself on.**

 **I've also kinda been working on a Supernatural Fic. In the long run I'm making it a Dean/Oc, but my original Character is kinda in love with Sam for a bit. I plan to post that soon, once I get another chapter down so I won't leave anyone hanging. I plan for it to go through season 1 through 12. Fingers crossed I can keep it going.**

 **To my readers of The Forgotten Guardian. I am working on the revisions, I promise! I'm having a difficult time getting it down to where it's fun for me and you, not so much angst, etc.**

 **Due to my Lyme it is very difficult for me to keep focused on things I really really like. I get brain fog etc... I just thank you all for your patience with me. I love you all for it and Please, don't forget that reviews help me keep things going.**

 **All my love,**

 **MP**


End file.
